


To Claim, To Own, To Love

by Latromi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Beating, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Consensual Kink, Consent, Consent Issues, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Gender or Sex Swap, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Impact Play, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Rope Bondage, Safeword Fail, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Switching, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latromi/pseuds/Latromi
Summary: After the Armageddon That Didn't, Aziraphale notices Crowley seems in need of a demonic outlet. Aziraphale offers to be that outlet, but Crowley is reluctant of the damage such an encounter could cause.Pretty much an excuse to get the Ineffable Husbands having kinky sex together, but there's an emotional arc here if you squint and look real hard.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 324
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some authors go, "I think I'll write some smut" and then they do, and it's great!
> 
> I go, "I think I'll write some smut but I've gotta make the characters reasonings make sense and then I want these emotional points to get hit and I want this and this to happen". . . And then I spend almost a full month planning and writing and editing what slowly turns into a small novel of pretty much just smut. 
> 
> Well, what's worth doing is worth overdoing, maybe?
> 
> I've not touched fanfic (reading or writing) in nearly 15 years, but these Ineffable Husbands pulled me into reading fic again and the WONDERFUL community I've interacted with so far in comments sections and on Tumblr has inspired me and helped pull me out of my comfort zone enough to write this. It has some ideas I've been kicking around in my mind for around a decade, but truthfully haven't fit any of my OCs for my original works. 
> 
> PLEASE feel free to leave comments of any length, and as long as you are respectful I'm very okay with constructive feedback. I'd like to get better at writing and knowing what people think is part of that, so if you've got thoughts I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> PLEASE mind the tags. I tried to tag pretty well so anyone who might not be okay with certain things can try to avoid them.
> 
> And finally, play SAFE with your kinks! Get informed, negotiate, learn to advocate for your wants and desires and if you can, try and join a local community to navigate and learn and explore as safely as possible. Don't follow all the examples or ideas you read until you know what you are dealing with! Some activities or poor choices can leave scars or damage that lasts years, either emotional or physical. So PLEASE take care of yourself and each other out there in the wonder, wild world of BDSM!

Crowley joined Aziraphale in the back room of the bookshop and poured himself some wine before placing his sunglasses on the table next to the sofa. Aziraphale was still working on some tea while he flipped through a book. Once the bookshop was closed for the night, they typically enjoyed each other's company. Nothing about tonight pointed to it being especially different right up until the moment Aziraphale closed his book with an attention grabbing snap and looked at Crowley somewhat nervously before speaking.

"I-I want you to fuck me Crowley." Aziraphale finally said firmly.

That was the moment Crowley knew things may not be as they seem. Crowley struggled not to spit the wine out of his mouth and instead forced himself to swallow before responding, "Well so much for romance and foreplay Angel. I wasn't exactly feeling the mood at the moment but if we go upstairs I'm sure I can find it in me." Crowley leaned forward on the sofa, primed to stand up and switch locations, but waiting for Aziraphale to stand in order to follow his lead since he was the one who made the request.

"No not  _ now _ or even  _ tonight _ Crowley. In  _ general _ ." Aziraphale corrected him and held up a hand to signal to the demon that leaving his spot on the couch was not necessary. 

Crowley leaned back in his seat, a look of confusion drawn across his face, "Angel, I have been fucking you. And you've been fucking me. For months now, since the world failed to end. We've both been fucking each other like rabbits."

"We've been making love, Crowley. It's hardly the same. I want you to, you know,  _ really _ ," Aziraphale paused, perhaps debating his choice of words before saying it again with a heavier emphasis on the word fuck, " _ fuck _ me." He tilted his head and made a pointed glance during the emphasized word. As if that would be all that was necessary to fully convey his point.

If Crowley had spent less of his existence watching Aziraphale's every movement and committing his various inflections to memory, it was entirely possible he wouldn't have gotten what Aziraphale was getting at. Instead, Crowley had a look of understanding fall across his sharp, defined features. It caused him to blink slowly, as if perhaps to clear his mind from a daydream he surely must have been stuck in. He knew it wasn't the wine. He'd not even had two mouthfuls yet, and he was positive that neither he nor Aziraphale had used a miracle to trick his corporation into believing each mouthful was actually equivalent to a full bottle of potency.  [1] 

Aziraphale continued, shattering all possibility that this was all in Crowley's mind and clearing most of possibility that Aziraphale may be suggesting something other than what Crowley believed him to be suggesting, "Don't think I haven't noticed, Crowley. You barely cause any trouble when out and about anymore. Hell hasn't given you any temptation assignments in months, nor do I believe they are at all eager to reach out anytime soon. And in bed you are most careful. I appreciate it, truly," Aziraphale smiled and shifted delightfully as he clearly had distracted himself briefly with thoughts of Crowley and him together in bed, "You are incredibly gentle and it's wonderful. I don't want that to go away, but I feel like perhaps you are holding yourself back. I spoke with Madame Tracey the other day and she said you could be lacking an outlet, as it were."

Crowley decided he was going to make an effort to pretend he hadn't heard anything about Aziraphale talking to Madame Tracey about topics surrounding the intimate details of their relationship. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have ever, let alone over a glass of wine, "An outlet?" Crowley drawled slowly, smoothly. He did his best to settle his body back into the sofa. Outwardly, he draped across it leisurely. Inwardly, he felt like the entirety of the coils within the sofa were ready to launch him across the room like a cat recently soaked with a pail of iced water.

"Yes. For your demonic side. You do ever so much to embrace my nature and I'm rather afraid I've done next to nothing to embrace yours, as it were. I'd like to offer to rectify that."

Crowley looked nervous. He wanted to tell Aziraphale he was being ridiculous. He wanted to make a big dramatic show of how wrong Aziraphale was and insist that he was fine.

Only Aziraphale was right. Crowley had done everything he possibly could to be sure he wouldn't scare Aziraphale off. It took them 6 thousand years to get to this point, so he'd be blessed before he did anything that might cause his Angel to question his decisions and put any distance between them. He hadn't done a single temptation in months, even small harmless ones that normally wouldn't have caused Aziraphale to do anything but sigh in the past. He had felt pent up and frustrated ever since the Apocalypse That Wasn't, and although he wasn't entirely certain it was all due to suppressing his demonic nature he was sure that Aziraphale was right that it wasn't helping. 

"You won't like it." Crowley said, sadness seeped insidiously into his tone, betraying how much he wanted exactly what Aziraphale was proposing, "You'll regret it. It's fine, Angel. What we have is fine. What we have is more than fine. Couldn't ask for more, really."

"Just listen to yourself Crowley. It's clearly not. I love you. And how can I truly say that with all my heart, my soul, with everything I have to love  _ with _ , if you won't give me the chance to love  _ all _ of you? If you refuse to do this for yourself, then at the very least do it for me.  _ Please _ ? Let me love all of you."

"No. You won't like it, Angel." His tone became harsher and more defensive than he intended and he flinched inwardly.

"Perhaps it won't come naturally at first, no," Aziraphale began fidgeting with his hands for a moment before taking a small sip of tea, an action that was clearly born more of the need to occupy his hands than due to any desire for the bittersweet liquid. Crowley's frown deepened before Aziraphale sat up straighter in his seat and spoke with more confidence than he had started, "but you are a cunning, tempting, clever, imaginative and wily serpent. Perhaps you could  _ make me _ like it? Surely there must be a way to make it work for both of us. After all, we've made  _ Us _ work right? Our  _ Own Side _ ?" 

"You know it's not the same. I've never been that way around you. Heaven, I don't even really act that way when I'm alone!"

"You let your plants see it."

That did it. Crowley sprung from the couch with inhuman speed and trapped Aziraphale into his wingback chair, his hands grasping the protrusions on either side of Aziraphale's head. Hunched over in menace he half growled, half hissed his words out, "You leave my plantsss out of this, Angel."

Aziraphale didn't so much as blink at the interaction. He simply sipped his tea and gave Crowley a look that said the outburst added to his half of the argument, not Crowley's. Without uttering a word, that look seemed to say, 'You know I'm right. You wouldn't have reacted that way if I were wrong,' only Aziraphale was too kind to put the words into existence. He didn't need to when they both knew they were thinking exactly that. 

Crowley pushed away from the chair in frustration and faced away, feigning defiance. In his head, Crowley struggled with his emotions. Why had that outburst happened? Why had Aziraphale seemed to expect it? Why did Aziraphale mentioning his pants like that upset him so much?

"I'm sorry, Angel. I should go." Crowley said after taking a deep breath in and out. He fumbled slightly to retrieve his glasses from the nearby table so he could put them on to hide the emotion he knew must be clearly shown within his eyes, since he was at least partially successful in tempering his voice into a tone that merely sounded tired rather than disappointed; disappointed not only in this whole situation existing in the first place, but in himself most of all.

Aziraphale rose from his seat after gingerly placing his fine china cup to the side on its matching saucer. He embraced the brittle, flustered Crowley softly from behind, trapping his arms from raising high enough to place the glasses over his eyes. Crowley gave a second attempt before allowing himself to be held, his arms lowered in defeat.

"You have nothing to apologize over, my dear. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up like that. Not in a way that could be interpreted so negatively." Aziraphale turned Crowley around in his arms, still holding Crowley by the arms near the elbows carefully, and continued to speak, "I love your gardening, Crowley. Your plants you've decided to bring here to the bookshop have breathed new life to my shelves that I didn't even know they were missing! And you keep the yelling until after business hours. All of that is fine and lovely."

"Then why bring them into this argument at all?" He sounded perched on the edge of defensive. 

"They are the only life on this entire planet that you are even remotely cruel or demonic towards. For goodness sake Crowley, you barely even eat! I contribute more to the cruelty of life on Earth with my hobbies than you do with yours!"

Crowley gave a concerned frown that clearly said he wasn't actually consciously aware of the things Aziraphale was saying, but upon further inspection it seemed it could be partially true at the very least, "I eat sometimes, but I've got to fit in these pantsss somehow." He hissed softly in defense of his lack of food consumption.  [2] 

"Crowley, that's sweet but it's also utter rubbish. You can change your corporation however you please, whenever you please. I've seen you do it. We both know you could eat an elephant whole and still fit in those sexy tight jeans of yours immediately after."

"Ngk," Crowley gave Aziraphale a disgusted look and made a small sound of displeasure, "Angel, that's  _ foul _ ."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, "We both know you'd never do that!" He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, "All of this is terribly derailed at this point, I'm afraid. One moment." 

He took a deep breath as if to center himself before making his point clear. Crowley stayed very still, his gaze was cautious and slightly nervous. 

"We stopped a war to end the world together. You can't just give up here, not when  _ We _ get to make the rules now. Not either of  _ them _ , and not  _ The Them _ either.  [3]  Not when this is clearly so important to you! And I love you for being so loving and kind, but I think you need a safe space and time to be demonic in a way that doesn't leave you shattered over your own actions. I want to offer to be that safe space. I'm not afraid of you Crowley. I trust you. I always have, deep down, and I always will. You don't have to hide your demonic side away from everything that's not green and can't fight back." Aziraphale said with a stubborn matter of fact tone before pausing and blushing slightly, "In fact, I think tending to a struggle could be most cathartic for you." 

" _ Tending _ to a struggle? Angel are you even hearing what you are saying? Demons don't tend. We  _ destroy _ ." 

"Then destroy  _ me _ , Crowley. I trust you. I love you. I know you love me. There's nothing you'll do that will change that."

Crowley reached forward desperately and kissed Aziraphale on the lips, devouring him with an intensity he hadn't shown since the first night they kissed in his flat after the world hadn't ended. He lacked the words to express what he was feeling.

Deep down in the primal depths of Crowley's being, something stirred. Something he tried so hard to keep locked away. The lock on the box within his soul clanked as the chest shook, something inside it was woken up and it wanted out. That part of him that wanted to devour, own, ravage, mark and claim. The part of him that only got more difficult to ignore after his Fall, but he had managed to do so.

Aziraphale relaxed and returned the kiss eagerly. He held Crowley and allowed his mouth to be invaded. He felt the tongue shift slightly and become more serpentine, thin and forked. He refused to be the one to break off the kiss. Aziraphale knew Crowley was on some level, testing him, but Aziraphale wasn't lying. He wasn't afraid and he wanted to let Crowley do whatever he needed to get his demonic needs addressed in a safe and healthy way.

He'd be damned before he'd let Crowley believe he couldn't handle whatever Crowley was afraid to show him.

Crowley pulled back after a few more moments. His eyes were full yellow. His tongue tasted the air between them once before he clearly made effort to reign his demonic energy back in, an embarrassed look falling across his face like Aziraphale might have caught him with his hand in a biscuit tin. "Alright Angel," he exhaled after a moment of carefully searching Aziraphale's features for fear and finding none, "I'll try to think of a way that might work."

Aziraphale's smile showed much more relief than Crowley had expected, "Please do, my dear. I really think this is much more vital than you believe it is. It could get worse rather quickly, I'm afraid. You've been much more ruthless with your plants lately and your patience is thin. You've always had some kind of assignment or two in the past, and even if you never enjoyed work I think it at least gave you what you needed. You could go off as just do your own temptations, but I worry-"

Crowley kissed Aziraphale again to keep the angel from fretting and working himself up unnecessarily, "I don't really  _ want  _ to run around tempting without assignments. Not only would I not enjoy it, I know it would upset you and neither of us have any idea what Heaven or Hell might do if either of our activities attracted their attention. I promise, Angel, I'll think about this. We'll figure something out before it becomes a problem."

Aziraphale frowned, still clearly worried, but he knew Crowley making a promise meant it would happen, so he let the topic drop with a hug, "Okay. If you promise then I'll stop pestering you about it. Let me know when you are ready to try something."

"I will. I promise. I love you, Angel." 

"I love you too Crowley. Sex or not, I think I'd like to get in bed for a while. It's been a long day. Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Angel. Lead the way." Crowley traded his sunglasses that were still in his grasp for the wine glass he had set aside earlier. Together, they walked upstairs to relax in each other's company.

  
  


\-----------

Over the next several weeks, Crowley would come over to Aziraphale at random times to ask questions, trying to gauge exactly how this whole scenario might play out.

Aziraphale did his best to remain patient and answer all of Crowley's questions calmly and honestly. He also did his best to hide his utter amusement at the clear cogwheels of thought turning within his lover's mind with each answer he was given. Crowley really could be incredibly sweet and endearing and these meek little mini question sessions were absolutely some of those moments.

"What if you are scared of me and want to run away?"

"During whatever you are doing or after?"

"Both, I guess?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale quickly before avoiding his gaze nervously.

"You can restrain me or hold down. Or you can chase me if that would feel better to you, although we might have to scope some remote places first if you desire to hunt me down. And I'm certain you won't scare me enough to want to flee from you after it's all over and done with, Crowley. It will be fine."

"You don't even know what  _ it _ is yet, Angel."

"I think I might have  _ some _ idea, I may be an Angel but I'm not daft, Crowley."

"I don't even know if  _ I know _ what it is yet."

"Well then, perhaps I'm wrong then. My apologies." 

Aziraphale went back to shelving books and Crowley went back to watering plants as if the question was never asked.

\----

"What if I do something  _ really _ , actually bad? If you are already struggling then how will I know?"

"You know how humans use things called safewords when navigating tricky mental or physical interactions with each other? Why not use that idea?"

"Is this  _ supposed _ to be kinky, Angel?"

"I don't see any good reason why it shouldn't or couldn't be. I had assumed it would be, actually. That's why I brought up the idea by asking you to, you know" Aziraphale made a vague gesture that might imply the words he didn't want to say during business hours while shelving books in the bookstore, "Demons not known for outright killing are often torturing instead. Plenty of demons go around raping as well. BDSM makes the most sense. It has the most parallels to the most common demonic activities."

"Ngh," Crowley flinched at the mention of the actions other demons routinely engaged in, "I don't want to be like them."

"You wouldn't be! Humans engage in this stuff all the time. And not the mean, cruel humans either! Perfectly normal, well adjusted humans who love and care for each other, just like we do! It could give you a healthy number of ways to express yourself. Not to mention it could actually end up being a rather delightful way for us to bond. If you don't believe me, there's a stack of books in the bottom drawer of my nightstand that Madame Tracey loaned or recommended to me. I've found them most insightful. Go have a look through them if you'd like." Aziraphale waved Crowley off as a customer walked through the door of the bookshop.

Crowley eyed Aziraphale for a few long moments, still finding no fear nor hesitation, before he made a small incomprehensible sound and slinked off to be alone with his thoughts and check out the kinky books Aziraphale had mentioned.

\----

"What if I hurt you?"

"So long as I'm not inconveniently discorporated or permanently eradicated, I don't see anything wrong with you simply causing me some temporary pain. I'd say it's part of the course, actually."

"Par for the course, Angel."  [4] 

"Oh, yes, right you are."

"You are really okay with me hurting you?"

"Some humans say that the element of danger is a turn on, and the human body can turn pain into pleasure somehow. I'm actually somewhat interested in that concept, truthfully. You and I could heal any damage right after so I'm not worried about it. Humans don't even have that luxury and they still hurt each other for fun sometimes, I'm sure we will be fine."

"Is there any kind of pain you don't think you are okay with? Anything we should avoid?"

"I think maybe for the first time," Aziraphale blushed slightly and turned his head away to take a deep breath before looking back at Crowley, "I think I'd like to keep my wings out of it. Healing wings isn't easy since they are more soul than corporation. I've seen how long it takes battle wounds to heal. Miracles bounce right off and the pain can last years if the damage was bad enough."

Crowley gave Aziraphale look of utter terror, "Angel, you think I'd want to harm your  _ wings _ ? Angels don't touch each other's wings in heaven now, do they? Is that a thing up there now?"

"No, not that I'm aware," Aziraphale was a bit flustered at Crowley's intense response, "I just thought I'd mention it, I'll admit I don't know much about how demons view things like that. They encourage killing and rape, so I couldn't be sure."

"Even for demons that's off limits, Angel. One of the few unspoken rules. Worse than rape. We grab popcorn for rape. We have special showings for murders. We hold hundred year long revenge torture sessions ending in a holy water bath for touching someone else's wings, and the demons who have had it happen to them are never the same after. Maybe it would be fine if there was consent involved, but I think most demons are too afraid of the potential intimacy that might imply for it to ever happen."

Aziraphale couldn't help but notice a flicker of forlorn hope in Crowley's eyes as he said that last bit. He wasn't sure how to respond other than, "Ah, I had no idea. I'm terribly sorry for bringing it up.

Aziraphale found himself swept up in a hug, "No, don't apologize. If it was worrying you it couldn't have been easy to bring up. Thank you for telling me, Angel. Sorry I panicked at you."

"That's quite all right, my dear. Touchy subject. I understand."

Crowley laughed as he stepped away to walk towards the entrance of the shop, "Understatement of the century, right there. Love you Angel, see you tonight for dinner? I'm gonna see what's playing at the theatre and see about grabbing us tickets for after we have food. It's Friday, don't want all the good seats taken."

"Sounds wonderful. Let me know what the options are when you get there!" Aziraphale was pleased that Crowley was going to reserve the tickets rather than miracle some seats free last minute. He knew that Crowley was never creating circumstances that truly harmed anyone,  [5]  these days the demon usually just made the seat holders forget the showing or suddenly decide to see the movie another day, but it warmed Aziraphale's heart to know they wouldn't be derailing anyone's plans no matter how little emotional impact they made the miracle. They were supposed to be enabling humans to be able to make choices, after all, so removing choices never did sit well with him. 

"Always do, Angel." Crowley pushed the door to the bookshop open and the bell rang out as it swooped closed behind him.

\----

"Is there anything you don't want me to do?" 

Crowley was lounging on the couch in the back. Aziraphale had passed him on the way to find something deeper in the bookshop for a customer. Had it been a reliable client, Aziraphale might have told Crowley to wait, but in this case it was just an annoying random human. They might leave if Aziraphale took too long, so he turned to Crowley and thought for a moment before responding.

"I'd rather be conscious throughout it all. And I'd prefer if you didn't use any miracles to prevent yourself or me from forming or keeping memories of the exchange."

Crowley hadn't thought about doing that but the idea that Aziraphale was worried he might made him frown.

"Anything else?"

"I suppose I'd prefer if it was just you and me? I've heard some demons like to, um, ah, declare their claims rather publically? Let it be known, and all that."

Crowley scrunched up his nose. He wasn't a fan of that either, "Easily done. Not interested in dragging you to Hell for this. Doubt anyone down there would appreciate the consent involved, anyways. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, no."  [6] 

"Well let me know if you think of any."

"I will, dear. Do you have any other questions for me? I think that human might leave without buying anything if I take my time." Aziraphale glanced around a shelf back at the customer who did indeed seem to be losing his patience.

"Your halo is slipping, Aziraphale," Crowley stood up and pulled the angel in for a kiss with a mischievous grin. His hand felt around on Aziraphale's buttocks for a moment, then ran through Aziraphale's blonde curls.

Aziraphale pushed Crowley away and failed miserably to pretend he was upset, the corners of his lips were curled into a sly smile, "During business hours Crowley, really?"

"Had to check for horns and a tail." Crowley shrugged and slumped back down on the sofa.

"That's a human concept, Crowley. You don't even have those." Aziraphale saw Crowley's mouth open and Aziraphale cut him off to prevent him from pointing out the obvious, "Your serpent self doesn't count. Snakes are all tail."

Crowley pouted at having his potential win denied. Aziraphale looked around the corner of the shelf and saw the customer leaving. He made a satisfied hum. Crowley gave a short huff of amusement, "You'd be the first demon to look exactly how humans expect, just because you love the things they create so much. Poetic justice for falsely advertising your establishment as a bookstore."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers to lock the store and flip the sign to closed. It was a few hours early for the day but it seemed he had just had a very important, very urgent meeting that could not be delayed, "Don't act like you don't love it." He loomed over Crowley and grasped one of Crowley's hands, which he lifted to his lips to tease with a kiss and a playful bite.

Crowley lept from the couch, whirled Aziraphale around and pushed him into where he was just relaxing, pinning the angel to the couch below him. He gave Aziraphale a kiss and series of love bites down his neck to show the angel just how much he loved it.

  
  


\------------

The frequency of the questions picked up as it seemed Crowley was getting closer to telling Aziraphale he was ready to give this whole demonic outlet idea a real try, until one day it just stopped.

For over two weeks Crowley said nothing about any of it. Aziraphale was in his bed reading with Crowley curled up around his legs in a peaceful nap. This was part of their routine at this point. Crowley liked sleeping far more than Aziraphale, so he napped and Aziraphale read. Occasionally, Aziraphale would be tired enough from work that he would join Crowley for a bit of rest himself, but that wasn't too often, perhaps once every other week or so.

Crowley was normally peaceful. The first month or so after the Apocalypse, he awoke with nightmares, babbling incoherently about the fire and crying about losing Aziraphale. Aziraphale would hold Crowley until his tears stopped and he fell back asleep. But those nightmares seemed to have been put behind the demon at this point. Most nights, Crowley rarely moved once he had settled into whatever position he decided to sleep in.

Tonight, however, Aziraphale paused his reading as he felt Crowley stir around his legs. He was fully under the blankets tonight, so Aziraphale couldn't read his expression. The shifting stopped and started a few times until Aziraphale was keenly aware that something was different. He set his book aside with a bookmark just in time to be pulled further down the bed.

Crowley wasn't his normal, lanky handsome self. Aziraphale found himself wound in the coils of Crowley who had seemed to shift into his serpent form during his sleep. He was no small snake either. Red and black scales rippled as muscles pulled Aziraphale downward. He was completely wrapped up.

This was new.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale spoke up just slightly. His eyes were open, but then again, it's not as if snakes had the eyelids to blink or close their eyes.

He was pretty sure snakes couldn't snore, but Crowley did in response to his name being called. Great, so Crowley wasn't even awake. Aziraphale tried to push and wiggle himself free and the serpent simply shifted to better pin Aziraphale's arms to his sides and tighten for a moment as if to threaten him to stillness before relaxing once more. Crowley's giant head rested on Aziraphale's chest, his jaws mere inches from Aziraphale's face. Any movement Aziraphale made with his arms or legs resulted in Crowley holding him tightly until he relented. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale tried again. No response at all this time, not even a snore.

Aziraphale leaned his head forward and gave Crowley a gentle kiss on the nose. As he pulled his head back, Crowley's tongue flicked out to sense the air. Deep down Aziraphale was mildly concerned that Crowley may be settling in to one of his multiple year naps. Crowley gently nuzzled closer to Aziraphale's neck, pressing his head into the warmth of the bare skin just under his jaw. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath in before sighing, "Silly serpent. What am I going to do with you?"

The vibrations against his scales caused Crowley to stir from his rest. His head lifted off Aziraphale's chest. There was a moment where Aziraphale could clearly tell Crowley was stuck between sleep and wakefulness, until Crowley realized what was going on and began to panic.

"Ssssssshit!" Crowley loosened his coils immediately. He looked down at Aziraphale with anxious movements conveying the emotions that his snake features lacked the ability to. "Ohshitohshit I'm ssso sssorry Angel! Jussst a ssssecond I'll move and sssswap back!"

"Crowley! No." Aziraphale raised his hands and reached out to hold Crowley's neck reassuringly with one hand while running his other in encouraging strokes, "You don't have to change back. It's fine! I'm fine!"

"Are you sssure?"

"Of course, dear."

"It'ssss embarrassssing though." Crowley looked away and stuck his head under the covers, hiding himself.

"Is it? If you were in bed with a human, maybe. But I've seen you like this before. Although it has been a while." Aziraphale reached over to pull Crowley's head back on to his chest. Crowley reluctantly allowed himself to be repositioned.

"Sssix thousssand years."

"And in all that time, has this ever happened before?" Aziraphale ran gentle fingertips over the large scaled surface of Crowley's head with one hand while the other petted down his spine in long strokes. Slowly, he felt Crowley relax around him.

"Once. But I wasssstarting to shed. When I shed, I'm sstuck in thisss form. But that only happensss every thousssand years or ssso."

"Oh. I had no idea you shed at all."

"Yeah. Takess almost a month each time. I have to hide when I do. Too vulnerable. Can't see. Feathers molt a few times each decade too. Ssssuckss."

"I'll admit it makes sense when I think about it that way, our wings molt, so why wouldn't you shed? You have to go through both though. That must be infuriating. You've never had this happen then? Changing forms in your sleep?"

"Nope."

"Any idea what caused it?"

There was a pause before Crowley responded much more softly than the volume he had thus far been expressing himself at, "Yeah."

"Oh! That's good news! Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really. Too embarrassssing, Angel."

"Were you dreaming about being demonic?"

"Sssshit. Am I that transsparent?"

"I just think you've spent most of your time as a demon trying to figure out clever ways to not embrace your nature, Crowley."

"Who would want to embrace thiss? I'm a monssster."

"You are a snake. Not a monster. They exist naturally and nobody looks down on them for being what they are. Neither should you. And besides, I think you are rather gorgeous like this." Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and gave him a hug, "I'm honored to be able to embrace the worlds only talking, loving snake. Do you remember what your dream was about?"

Crowley gripped Aziraphale back with his coils briefly to return the hug. Well, mostly. It was also because something definitely ticked in the brain of his snake form to constrict and restrain upon feeling movement within his grasp, "It was mostly feelings, senssationss and sssounds. Something was ssstruggling in ssome kind of trap and I was watching it. Ssstalking it. I don't remember what it was but I remember thinking it was beautiful. I wanted it to be all mine. I wanted to make it ssstruggle more and I wanted to feel it struggling against me. It wasss captivating."

Aziraphale hummed in thought, "Was that all?"

Crowley nodded slightly, "Yep. I moved in towardss it," he paused, looking away self-consciously, "probably to conssstrict around it, and then I woke up wrapped around you. Wass I hurting you, Angel? Before I woke up?" 

Crowley got an antsy twitch as he asked, which Aziraphale was quick to shut down, "No no. Not at all! You did pin me rather effectively, but the pressure was only mildly concerning if I continued to move. If I was relaxed, you were relaxed. And I strongly believe that has to do with your serpent biology and not anything truly demonic in nature. Prey that struggles, gets away." 

"You really don't mind me like thisss? It'ss no problem at all, changing back."

"Not at all. It's no excuse for you to actually have an outlet for your demonic needs, but if being yourself like this now and then helps, I'm all for it. Perhaps you could alter your size to be a bit more naturally occurring and curl up with me in the shop from time to time. I think that would be lovely!"

"Could have the added bonusss of sscaring away cusstomerss." 

"Even better!" Aziraphale gave a happy little wiggle that Crowley had to force himself to ignore and not constrict around at the mere thought before Aziraphale paused for a moment, clearly wanting to say something but not sure how to put it into words. "Truthfully though, the weight of you is rather pleasant. I feel like I'm being wrapped up in a snake shaped blanket. It almost makes me  _ want _ to sleep."

Crowley tilted his head, "You ssslept two days ago, Angel. You aren't due for another nap for another week at the earliessst."

"Exactly why I hesitated to tell you. But I thought you should know. It's exactly how I feel about you like this. Comforted. Safe." As Aziraphale replied, Crowley slithered around Aziraphale to more evenly distribute his coils, including wrapping part of himself behind Aziraphale's neck to act like a pillow. He left Aziraphale's arms free on purpose, so Aziraphale was free to continue trailing his fingers across his scales. 

"That'ss powerful knowledge, Angel. I'll be sssure to try and not abusse it. How about a nap?"

"He says as he promptly abuses his new found powers."

"From the Angel telling me to embrace my demonic nature." He hissed the word 'embrace' to put emphasis on it, but also tightened his coils firmly around Aziraphale on the word to make his point.

"Touché."

"Ssso, yess to a nap then?"

"Since you've gone and made us so comfortable," Aziraphale rocked his head back to indicate he was specifically talking about his new snake pillow, "why not I suppose?" Aziraphale pulled up the blanket over them both and snapped his fingers to switch off all the lights in the shop and drown the room in darkness.

"Excellent" Crowley hissed out contentedly. It had been a long time since he had been in this form, and he had never really wrapped himself around anyone like this before. Aziraphale was warm, and his hands moving across his scales in slow motions was incredibly soothing. He felt Aziraphale drift into sleep just before drifting off himself. Just before his mind sank into oblivion he felt himself believing that maybe this whole demonic outlet idea wouldn't be so bad after all. He could trust Aziraphale. Together, they would make this work.

\------------

Crowley was surprised to find himself awake before Aziraphale. Performing miracles in serpent form wasn't easy, but he managed a minor one to keep Aziraphale from being disturbed while he slithered off the bed and changed back into his human form. He placed a pillow under Aziraphale's head before reaching for the nightstand for his sunglasses. If he was going to give this idea a go, he was going to need to run some errands and do some more research. Crowley silenced his movements as he left the bookshop and sauntered off down the street towards the Bentley. 

* * *

**Footnotes**

[1] - This was an at the time brilliant idea which turned out to be a mistake that he never again repeated after the first occurence a few thousand years ago. The result of the ill conceived miracle was him being so drunk so quickly that he hadn't been able to properly miracle himself sober before passing out. Waking up several weeks later to find oneself dumped into a mass grave was traumatic enough to keep the demon from ever attempting the idea again despite the lack of usage of mass burials during the current century. One only needed to be buried alive once to know that whatever preceded it was a bad idea. Aziraphale had no idea about this incident, but Crowley knew Aziraphale well enough to know that wouldn't be his cup of tea as far as miracles go. The angel savored everything, so to rush the intoxication process would be akin to blasphemy.  [return]

[2] - This hiss was clearly less angry and more a nervous defense mechanism kicking in. Crowley only ever seemed to hiss when his mind was too far gone in the moment or acting too much on instinct to cover up his more snake-like qualities.  [return]

[3] - Adam from The Them certainly had the powers to make whatever rules he wanted, but that was neither here nor there. The boy was also certainly far too busy making fun games for his friends to play to be at all concerned with the complex love life of two immortal beings who took over 6000 years of pining, two failed execution attempts, and one botched apocalypse to finally make advances and become truly honest with themselves and each other.  [return]

[4] - Crowley had a hand in inventing golf. He thought it might be a funny joke to make people watch croquet where the ball was smaller, harder to track, had to travel further and had much higher chances of getting lost altogether. He didn't think it would last very long, it was only a joke, but humans did have a tendency to surprise him with their ability to embrace stupidity as easily as they embraced cruelty.  [return]

[5] - Aziraphale did have to spend an infuriatingly long time explaining that giving humans car problems or making them severely ill with something non-fatal that required time to heal or even worse, doctor's intervention, that affected their ability to make the showing was not acceptable due to the amount of stress, both financial and emotional, that it caused.  [return]

[6] - There were actually several other things but none of them had much chance of being things Aziraphale believed were worth fretting over. The chances of Crowley wanting to do them were extraordinarily low.  [return]


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real smut starts here, friends. Mind those tags!

Crowley drove the Bentley much slower than normal. The silence dragged on for a few moments. Over a week ago they had gone over the specifics and agreed that next time Crowley invited Aziraphale out for a drive, that would be the day. Crowley had asked that morning and had been nervously lurking in the shop all day. 

He had changed to serpent form while unconscious every night for the last week, and a few other nights during the week before they sat down and talked about setting up the final details. Crowley knew this needed to happen. The more he thought about it, the more his subconscious thought about it, and the more he would randomly shift forms at night. 

No, this couldn't be put off much longer. Crowley was tired of waking up as a serpent all alone and freezing under the covers. Aziraphale, damn  [1]  his soul, had actually offered to buy a mattress heating pad to go under the sheets, that way he could turn it on when he left the bed to go tend the bookshop. Crowley declined the offer; he'd rather just be able to regulate his own body heat by solving whatever was causing him to shift forms. If this idea didn't stop his random shifts, Crowley was at a loss. He tried not to think about that possibility. This would work. There was no way it wasn't related to Aziraphale's offer to be willing victim; Crowley has only shifted forms while asleep beside Aziraphale. All the times he napped it was never a problem, regardless of where he decided to sprawl out. Not to mention this dreams had become much more vivid and clearly about the angel. Crowley refused to tell Aziraphale that bit of information. He wasn't sure if it would unsettle Aziraphale to know the dreams were specifically aimed at him. His inner demon didn't just want  _ a _ struggle, it wanted  _ Aziraphale's _ struggle, and since he'd realized it Crowley had spent a good deal of time trying not to let that fact bother him too much.

"Are you ready Crowley?" Aziraphale broke the silence in the car. He sounded a bit on edge himself.

"As I'll ever be, Angel. What about you?" Crowley glanced over. Aziraphale was fussing slightly with his trousers. One hand was on each leg. Crowley knew the body language enough to know Aziraphale was nervous. It had taken the angel over twenty minutes to be ready to head to the car, but even without that factor Crowley knew that Aziraphale often grabbed each knee to prevent his hands from fidgeting with each other instead.

"I feel rather like I'm being driven to my doom." He hurriedly backpedaled to reassure Crowley when his initial response came out sounding much more dread filled and less playful than intended, causing Crowley to remove his glasses and look ready to back out of the plans on the spot. He slowed the Bentley down and several people blared their horns at him to keep moving. Crowley allowed the Bentley to take over for him while he listened intently to what Aziraphale said, "I'm nervous Crowley but I'll be alright. I've just never done anything like this before. Knowing I'm going to be roughed up and deliberately walking towards said roughing up is just, well it goes against all my instincts. That's all. I know it will be fine."

Crowley put his glasses back on and kept driving with a more steady pace. He followed all the traffic laws on the way to his flat. He didn't need Aziraphale worrying about his driving on top of what was already in the poor angels head. "Alright Angel. You know the words to stop it all. Once we step in to my place, I'm acting. I'm just playing the part. I'm still me but I'm going to try and be more demonic me, okay?"

"You don't have to act, Crowley. Just reach into yourself and let that part of you go for a bit."

"I'm not going to let go, Angel. I'll keep it on a leash. Take it for a walk or let it out in the yard. Entertain it. I'm not going to let it go enough to do any real damage, but I've never really done this before. I may say or do some things that really scare you. What's deeply satisfying for that part of me, might actually be terrifying for you."

"I'm sure all will be fine in the end." Aziraphale said matter of factly.

"I'm being serious, Angel. I don't want either of us to regret this." Crowley was internally thankful that driving without miracles meant paying attention to the road and thus unable to make much eye contact with Aziraphale.

There was an odd weight to the air as neither of them said anything. Aziraphale wasn't sure what else to say that they hadn't already been over more than once throughout the many conversations over the previous weeks. He fussed with his trousers and took a deep breath, "We could just try something else? Or do more research? I could help you research more. I'm sure there are other books-"

"Angel, I've already researched plenty and so have you. There aren't any books about any of this. There isn't a self help book in any library anywhere in Heaven, Hell, or Earth that helps Fallen Angels embrace their demonic nature without actually hurting anyone after they've lost their job with Hell." Crowley sounded exasperated and more than a little down on himself. He paused and his tone shifted to solemn resignation, "Your initial hunch is right, I think. And I think there's some other factor at play. I haven't wanted to tell you. But before we go upstairs maybe you should have the right to shut all this down."

Aziraphale grimaced, "What could possibly be so bad that I'd call this off? It was my idea in the first place."

They had arrived at his flat. Crowley was pulling into his spot and parked the car before admitting what had been weighing on him, "All my dreams about ssstalking and wrapping around something thrashing about in the darkness is you, Aziraphale. The dreams aren't vague. My inner demon wants  _ you _ . I think this was all kicked up since we started fucking each other. And you saying you wanted something like this only kicked the dreams into overdrive." 

A burst of relieved laughter was not the reaction Crowley had been expecting. When Aziraphale calmed down he spoke gently, "Oh dear, is that all? I had thought that was rather obvious, that your dreams were about me. I was thinking maybe your subconscious mind may have just been preventing you from figuring it out due to fear, honestly," He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he asked a question in a voice much smaller than Aziraphale typically used around Crowley, "But if you've engaged in sexual acts before me, and this is the first time you've had dreams and shifting forms in your sleep before, perhaps this is all part of an undocumented demonic process?"

Crowley was miffed and flustered, he normally would have taken his sunglasses off once he was leaving his car to go up to his flat, but he kept them on just a while longer out of embarrassment, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, it's not often that demons trust each other, right?"

"Not exactly. We'll form business partnerships. Contracts mostly."

"That's formal though, not emotional, yes?"

"We're demons, Aziraphale! We don't exactly go around hugging each other or confessing love or or getting mushy in public. It's a weakness to be abused, to most demons."

"Well yes, I get that. Of course," Aziraphale paused before adding, "Perhaps that's what's different though.  _ I've _ done it. I confessed that I trust you, and I love you. And that I want  _ all of you _ . So that's exactly why this is happening now. That's exactly why you've been shifting forms. Your inner demon-"

"Wants to seal the deal. Claim you." Crowley finished Aziraphale's sentence as his mind caught up with the thought process Aziraphale was expressing.

"Precisely that." Aziraphale nodded, "And any humans you engaged with sexually for the purposes of temptations or passing desires would hardly trigger your demonic side to want to claim them. Humans don't live long enough and you've never cared for them or any demon for your subconscious, your demonic subconscious, to want to make them yours."

"That'd explain a lot," Crowley looked at Aziraphale from behind his shades; deep down he wanted to remove them but the conversation left him feeling more vulnerable than he liked while not in the safety of his flat, "but Angel, I don't think of you like that. You aren't my  _ thing _ , I don't own you. I don't  _ want _ to own you. We're equals. I've never seen you any other way." 

Crowley looked angry with himself again, and Aziraphale just wanted to hug him, but the seats of the Bentley made it awkward to attempt, "I know, dear. Perhaps we can," Aziraphale reached out across the car and grabbed Crowley's hands in his own in order to have some kind of contact, "own each other? It's our side after all."

That box deep in his soul rattled again. Crowley nodded, "Sure Angel, let's give it a try. Only one way to find out, right?" He tried to keep his cool in spite of his fears, "Ready to go upstairs?"

Aziraphale returned the nod and exited the Bentley. Together, they made their way to the elevator and ascended to the floor of Crowley's flat.

The door to Crowley's flat clicked softly behind them. Crowley snapped his fingers and the lock and deadbolt locked silently as Crowley made sure nobody else in the building could hear them.  [2] 

Crowley gently urged Aziraphale towards the bedroom with a hand on his shoulder. Aziraphale didn't recall the bedroom being quite as long as it was now. He realized that Crowley must have miracled it larger than normal. There was now a great deal of empty space in front of the bed. Aziraphale looked up and saw chains dangling above them anchored into the ceiling. 

Those were new.

Slowly Crowley stalked around Aziraphale who stood looking up at the chains above them, before shifting his sunglasses to the top of his head and pulling the angel in for a kiss. Together they both hummed in nervous delight. Aziraphale and Crowley luxuriated in the familiar taste and feel of each other's mouths and embrace. Crowley always tasting a bit like alcohol and a delicate almost smokey hint of fire, and Aziraphale tasting of a mild sweet cream with the slight bitterness of tea leaves. Nimble fingers raked through soft white curls as Crowley held Aziraphale in place, not that the angel had any plans to the contrary.

Crowley almost got lost in the kiss and forgot they were meant to be doing something. He pulled back and backed up to sit down on the bed, which had arranged itself closer to them as they made out.  [3] 

"On your knees, Angel. You are going to be standing for a little while after this, so I'd like your wonderful lips around my cock before we begin." He unbuckled his snakeskin belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers just enough to pull out his cock, only just starting to become erect now, so he wasn't impressive yet, but would be long and thin with a few clear veins running along its length once fully hard.  [4] 

The intention of the order was twofold. Crowley did indeed want a blowjob. Aziraphale didn't have any natural ability to do really weird things with his tongue, but that didn't make him unsatisfactory by any means. The other intended purpose was to ease Aziraphale into the submissive mindset, and himself into a dominant one, with something he knew the angel could easily and happily do. Crowley had been able to smell Aziraphale's anxiety since he gave the code phrase invitation this morning and it had only gotten worse once they got in the Bentley. Crowley's own nerves truly hadn't fared much better. Deep down, he was terrified he was going to cock his all up, and not in a fun or sexy way like he was about to do to Aziraphale's mouth.

Aziraphale complied with the order eagerly, sinking to his knees and pulling back Crowley's foreskin to place his mouth just over the head and swirling his tongue there before plunging downward to take him in entirely. They both knew there was little Crowley enjoyed more than feeling himself slowly filling Aziraphale's mouth as the warmth, wetness, and sensation coaxed him to become fully erect. 

Crowley felt his cock swell and become more sensitive. Aziraphale's mouth went from warm and inviting to snug and sensational as his erection grew, and Crowley sighed contentedly, "That's right, Angel. Satan that feels fucking perfect." Aziraphale was soon making good use of the lack of gag reflex. Crowley could feel the head of his cock popping past the ring at the back of Aziraphale's throat with each dive of the blonde curls between his legs. Crowley grasped soft, fluffy tufts of hair between his fingers as he held Aziraphale deep on his cock. Blue grey eyes flickered open and looked up to meet Crowley's golden gaze. The expression on Aziraphale's face showed no fear, no anxiety, if anything it was a look of naive curiosity. 

As naive as anyone could possibly look while their throat muscles were fluttering gently around the head of a deepthroated demon cock, anyways. There was a glint of mischief in Aziraphale's expression just before the angel began swallowing in rhythm with licking at the top of Crowley's ballsack with his entire mouth still stuffed full of Crowley's cock. 

Aziraphale combined the swallowing and licking with a long, deep hum and a gentle motion of his fingers while cupping Crowley's balls. Crowley almost came undone right then and there the moment Aziraphale added the hum. Then, in the back of his mind he thought, ' _well why not?_ _Lust is supposed to be a sin right? Multiple orgasms while your partner is forced to wait has gotta count for something.'_

Crowley gave into the feeling and allowed the first orgasm of the night to wash over him, "Aziraphale, I'm gonna- fuck it's too- nghah." Crowley flopped back limply on the bed while the aftershocks rocked him for a few seconds. He had come  _ hard _ . Aziraphale had managed to pull back enough to prepare for the orgasm. He swallowed two mouthfuls down before pulling off Crowley's cock and dutifully licking it clean, letting not a single drop go to waste.

Crowley lifted his head off the bed to feel his sunglasses had fallen to the plush surface during his orgasm and to see Aziraphale primly licking whatever semen ended up on his hands off of his fingertips with a confident wiggle. Aziraphale met his eyes with a feigned shy smile.

Satan, damn him. This angel was too perfect. He looked like he had just enjoyed a delicious bakery delight after walking through the park on a blustery day, not just finished swallowing a load direct from his dick. His mind was conflicted. Part of him wanted to snap his fingers, rid himself of any refractory period for a while and ride Aziraphale's face until the angel begged for mercy instead of wiggling in joy. Part of him wanted to pin the angel down and reciprocate. Part of him wanted to reciprocate so hard Aziraphale begged him to stop. And the last part of him just wanted to pull Aziraphale up onto the bed and pass out in contented damnation.

That wasn't what tonight was about though. Tonight was about what the beast wanted. He had spent so long stuffing that part of himself down into a little locked box in his soul that he almost didn't know what it wanted. Spend long enough ignoring a part of you and you can almost believe maybe it was never there at all. A small part of him hoped deep down that maybe it suffocated in that box, but he'd felt it desire more than once before. 

It was in there. He'd tap into it, but that meant doing none of the things he  _ wanted _ to do in the moment and instead do what he had  _ planned _ to do instead. His plans rarely worked and a lot of them backfired. Hopefully having his Angel involved would ensure this one didn't go pear shaped.

He reached behind himself and pulled back the covers on the bed. Under the silky dark grey sheets were a set of cuffs and a collar made of smooth dark metal. The edges were rounded off just slightly to ensure any struggling wouldn't cause damage to whomever found themselves restrained by them. Crowley moved the cuffs closer to him one by one before speaking.

"Aziraphale. Once these restraints are secured, you will be mine for tonight until I'm done with you. Your body will belong to me and I will do whatever I please with your body while respecting the boundaries we've discussed. Do you have any last minute requests?"

"No, I do not."

"Then hold out your hands." Crowley snapped his fingers and all 5 metal items unlocked at the same time. One after the other, Crowley placed each cuff on Aziraphale's wrists. He ordered Aziraphale to stand as he knelt off the bed to secure the ankle cuffs. Crowley took a moment for straightening himself up so his cock was no longer hanging out of his jeans before shifting off the bed for the task. He pushed socks out of the way to get the cuffs pressed against skin. Aziraphale was mildly surprised to find the cuffs felt oddly warm despite being made of metal. 

Crowley rose to his feet in front of Aziraphale. In his hands was the collar; the last restraint. While the cuffs were about two inches wide and a half an inch thick, the collar was closer to an inch and a half wide and slightly thinner than the cuffs. It was the same black and rounded edges as the cuffs, so they were clearly still from the same set. All five pieces had a black D ring attached securely to them. These were not just a fashion accessory, clearly.

Aziraphale looked up into Crowley's eyes. His expression was full of love and trust. Crowley gave him a kiss on the forehead as he placed the collar around Aziraphale's neck. He snapped his fingers and all 5 metal objects made a soft sound.

"From here on out you are no longer Aziraphale. You are no longer my Angel. You are my ssslave." Crowley couldn't stop the hiss from the word as he spoke, "You will address me with respect. Sir will do nicely. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Aziraphale spoke the words easily but his expression showed that he wasn't expecting Crowley to make such a dramatic announcement. He should have known, since Crowley always tended to be a little dramatic and over the top. He fidgeted with his own hands and looked down, starting to feel the part Crowley had cast him in, despite still being entirely dressed. Truthfully, the very image of the black cuffs against his beige clothing looked as surreal as it felt. It was more than just aesthetics that were clashing with his current appearance in cuffs and clothes.

"Very good. Test them, slave." Crowley ordered, "I don't want any esscapess."

Aziraphale pulled at the restraints one by one. All five stayed in place securely. Crowley nodded to show he was satisfied, then backed Aziraphale up slightly until the angel was standing below the chains in the ceiling. He reached up and the chains lowered to meet his grasp. Crowley held both chains closely to the cuffs on Aziraphale's wrists and a solid metal ring appeared on each side to fasten the chain and the D ring on the cuffs together.

Crowley snapped his fingers and a bar appeared already secured between Aziraphale's leg cuffs. A second snap caused the chains to shorten, pulling Aziraphale's arms up and out, spread not directly out in a T, but upwards just slightly from that. His legs were held apart a bit wider than his shoulders, vulnerable but not too unsteady on his own feet.

Aziraphale shivered slightly, a feeling of helplessness settled over him and caused a slight whimper to leave his throat. Crowley was circling him, checking the restraints with a serious expression in his eyes, but also a hunger that Aziraphale had seen glimmer there for brief moments when Crowley had been the one about to do something to him in bed in the past, to suck his cock or penetrate his ass. It was a look of want but also told Aziraphale that Crowley was holding back in that moment. That expression meant he wanted more intensely than he felt able to act on.

Now that was set to change. The look of want remained instead of flickering out of existence as quickly as it had flashed to life and Crowley moved to stand directly in front of Aziraphale. He looked up and down the bound angel before raising his hand, primed to snap his fingers yet again. They looked into each other's eyes. Aziraphale seemed nervous and anticipatory, but not afraid. Crowley's expression was a war of want and self control. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale's clothing vanished, his half hard cock flopped ungracefully in front of him. Crowley approached Aziraphale slowly in a circular, stalking and assessing way before using his index finger to lightly smack Aziraphale's penis, causing it to bounce yet again.

"And what's this then?" Crowley asked, his voice seemed to rumble in the concrete bedroom.

"That would be my, ah," Aziraphale paused in embarrassment, trying to form the words without blushing and failing to do so, "um, my erection, my dear. You see,"

Crowley stopped him from explaining with a single finger pressed to his lips, if that was what he was about to do.  [5] 

"I know what an erection is, Angel. I'm asking you why you have one right now." Crowley said each sentence with a slightly different tone. The first one was a bit lighter while the second one felt very expectant and had a tinge of danger and darkness to it.

The use of his normal nickname told Aziraphale that Crowley's tone was much more for keeping the feeling of the scene and he wasn't in trouble, but the tone also made Aziraphale worried he might soon be in trouble if he didn't have a good reason. "Well, I know we haven't really done much yet, but I am a bit aroused from excitement or anticipation and sucking your cock, I suppose."

"Wrong again, Angel. Not what I'm asking," Crowley ran a single teasing finger along the underside of Aziraphale's half hard cock until just below the head. With the tip of his finger, Crowley lifted the erection and pressed it against Aziraphale's body. With each word in the next sentence he applied a small bit of pressure into the sensitive flesh for emphasis, "Why do you have a cock?"

Crowley's hand retreated and the cock fell back downwards, heavier with more arousal now than before Crowley had touched it. Aziraphale was confused; he couldn't stop his body from arching slightly to try and get Crowley's hands on him again. Aziraphale felt his mind a bit of a haze, unable to figure out exactly what Crowley was getting at. His brows furrowed slightly, "I don't understand."

"Not very submissive, is it? You think you are going to be using this much tonight?" Another light single fingered smack across the top of the head caused Aziraphale's cock to bounce yet again.

"Men can be submissive!" Aziraphale sounded offended that Crowley would even begin to say such a thing.

"Not the point I'm making, Angel. Yet again, you miss my point. You aren't man, Aziraphale. Neither of us are. You could be as empty as a doll down there and you chose  _ this _ .  _ That's _ my point here. So tell me. Why did you take such a big choice from  _ me _ , the one who  _ owns _ your body tonight?"

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with yellow eyes. He wasn't putting any effort into looking anything other than the dangerous demon persona. The whites from his eyes were gone, replaced with fully yellow demonic snake eyes. Aziraphale felt as if he were drowning in the intensity of the gaze.

"I-I, don't know. I suppose I assumed since tonight is likely to be sexual I shouldn't have  _ no _ effort. I changed before we got in the car. And it's not like I've ever had anything other than this."

Crowley's pupils widened noticeably at that last bit. "You  _ what _ ?" 

Crowley looked positively intrigued and significantly more aroused, "Wait. You mean you've never thought to see what it's like? At all? All these years and nearly every human on the planet has wished to swap junk for a day and you've had all this time to  _ actually know _ , and you've never been curious?" He struggled to keep his tone light and teasing. The box within his soul rattled again. The beast within him was coiled to strike and wanted him to strike now. Crowley forced himself to hold back and wait for the right moment. Part of him hoped he had misunderstood the angel and the beast within him was getting worked up over nothing.

Aziraphale blushed deeply. Crowley noticed his fingers moving nervously in his peripheral vision; he was sure his hands would have been clasped together nervously if his arms weren't bound stretched out as they were, "I may not BE a man but I've always felt most comfortable with the  _ idea _ of being one. I tried the alternative out once by myself and it just felt very, not me. I fumbled around with myself for a bit and was never able to enjoy it. So there we are, I suppose. Apart from that one time, I've always been nothing at all or like this."

_ Oh fuck. Satan. He should  _ **_not_ ** _ have said that.  _ Crowley thought as he felt that locked box within his soul splinter, the coiled monster within flexing and shifting and pushing free of its confines and slithering out into its long overdue freedom. Crowley knew the moment Aziraphale revealed the information, the game had changed. The idea Crowley had once he had been given this knowledge caused him to feel his scales rippling under the surface of his skin. This wasn't in their plans but he didn't have the strength to fight himself on this one. 

"Well tonight isn't about your comfort now is it, slave?" Crowley's tone dropped darkly.

Aziraphale swallowed. His adams apple bobbed up and down his throat and the blush remained full force. "N-no, it rather seems as though the opposite were true, actually."

"It is. You said it yourself, didn't you?" His demonic side was going to play, all right. Still, he did his best to not frighten Aziraphale, who was currently watching him with a wary look in his eyes. He was positive Aziraphale had picked up on the shift in his expressions and tone during the exchange and fought his tone back into something more familiar, "You thought it would be good for me to be mean to something that's not full of chloro-whatever."

"C-chlorophyll, my dear." 

"I'm aware Angel. I grow plants. I'm messsing with you." Crowley hissed with amusement. Aziraphale gave Crowley a look that clearly said he wasn't entirely sure, and was about to open his mouth and protest when Crowley cut him off by leaning in menacingly and speaking close to Aziraphale's ear, "the demonic side of me would very much like to chlorophyll you up so fully and deflower your virgin pussy so completely that you forget what it was ever like to have an erection. Do you catch my meaning, slave?"

Aziraphale genuinely couldn't figure out what kind of reaction such a line was supposed to draw from him. He felt stuck between laughing, groaning, and wanting to run and hide from embarrassment. Crowley was such a beautiful, sexy nerd. His beautiful, sexy nerd.

An impatient beautiful, sexy nerd. Another slap to Aziraphale's cock caused Aziraphale to be brought back into the moment after having found himself in an unfocused, admiring haze. 

Crowley repeated himself; irritation was clear in his voice at having to do so, "I ss _ aid _ , do you understand?"

Aziraphale nodded, "Yes, but d-do we have t-to?" He glanced nervously down at himself and then up into Crowley's eyes, begging him in that way that always got Crowley to do exactly what he wanted.

Crowley shook his head slowly and tsked at Aziraphale's attempt to dissuade him, "Absolutely we have to, Angel. As your Demonic Owner tonight, you made a choice out of line. You made an assumption. And now that I know you've never done it? There's nothing that my demonic side wants more now than to claim your cunt as mine. Never to be anybody else's but used and abused by me."

"That seems rather. . . Dark my dear."

"Oh it is. The darkest." Crowley leaned in and licked a line up Aziraphale's neck slowly, raking the points of his teeth there with the motion before pulling back and tilting his head while meeting Aziraphale's gaze, "But you trust me, don't you Aziraphale?" 

There was a slight, soft, hesitant nod from Aziraphale, white curls swaying slightly with the motion before looking off to the side, feeling rather silly and embarrassed. The hesitation pulled the beast into action yet again. Slowly, Crowley was figuring out how to temper it's flaring need and want with words rather than leaping directly into brutal action it had craved for thousands of years; he was sure allowing that would alarm Aziraphale. Pacing. There was no rush. 

"That's right, you should trust me, Angel. I've run around swapping fairly freely between the options, after all, so I know intimately, exactly what to do with you. And just take a look at the prized things I use and abuse. I take care of my things. The only marks on the Bentley are fake bullet holes, and I put them there myself with love. Just like I'm going to mark your body tonight."  [6] 

Crowley curled a finger under Aziraphale's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. Aziraphale was intrigued to see whites at the edges where yellow had previously been. Crowley was clearly focusing this energy on trying to make Aziraphale feel more comfortable, and although he would have trusted Crowley the same, whites or no whites, Aziraphale couldn't help but give him a wry, shy smile in response to the effort.

Despite the lack of verbal communication, Crowley took the smile as agreement to continue. He stepped back to observe his captive better and made a gesture towards Aziraphale, "Go ahead, slave. Fix your miscalculated Effort."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, the cuff on that same wrist blinked a red light from the inner ring against his wrist, reflecting off his pale skin, and nothing happened. He looked down at his cock in confusion, then back up at Crowley, who began to grin confidently.

"Oh that's right," Crowley laughed darkly. "You can't. The cuffs and collar won't let you. I might've taken a little shopping trip down in Hell. You did a good job scaring them for me. Was able to pop in and out to get exactly what I asked for, no questions asked. It's nothing that'll cause you any permanent damage, but that set you are wearing isn't just decoration and they are far from normal physical restraints. A full set tempered in Hellfire and quenched in Holy Water. Not many demons alive who still know how to make them, considering the risk involved. The engravings on the inside combined with the forging process nullify ethereal and occult powers completely. You are not much more than human now, until I choose to release you. No miracles. No extra strength. No keys you can steal to free yourself. They will only unlock for the one who locked them."

The look of horror, betrayal, arousal, trust and desire all rolled into one was something Crowley wished he could have had recorded, because it was everything he had been hoping for. He reached forward and grabbed Aziraphale by the cheeks, holding his face still for a brutal kiss.

When they pulled back for air  [7]  Crowley spoke with his face still close enough that Aziraphale could feel the heat from their kiss in his breath, "What's the point of surrender if you aren't truly helpless, Aziraphale? You think I would overlook that? Don't think so. I want you to truly struggle and beg for everything and know every moment that I'm the only one capable of giving you any of it. You still have your safewords though, right?"

"I do." 

"Right then." Crowley stepped back and nodded, giving Aziraphale space, "Repeat them for me. Tell me what they do."

"Eden slows things down and lets me have the space or time to communicate. Apocalypse ends everything." Aziraphale spoke clearly but it was evident in his expression that his mind wasn't truly solely focused on the response. It was wandering around in the countless possibilities that this newfound vulnerability opened up.

Crowley stroked down Aziraphale's body gently, reassuringly, his fingers moved in comforting circles along Aziraphale's exposed sides, "And would you like to use either of those words right now, slave?"

"No."

"No?" Crowley sounded expectant. He trailed the word off like there should be more to the response.

"No Sir."

"Very good! Let's get on with this then." With those words said, Crowley pressed a single finger to the tip of Aziraphale's half hard erection and pressed gently. The cock receded and thinned until Crowley found his finger pressed right over Aziraphale's clit, nestled in the soft folds of his freshly actualized pussy. 

The change caused a light gasp of air to leave Aziraphale. Having his physical gender changed forcefully was a mind fuck all on its own. Had it been anyone other than Crowley doing it, it would have felt like a total violation of his body. The result certainly felt different. Not too dissimilar from having no Effort at all, but there were a ton of extra nuances being sexless definitely lacked. A part of Aziraphale wanted to cry from helplessness. The very concept that his very being had been altered by someone else sent a shiver down his spine.

Crowley's hand didn't linger. He simply patted Aziraphale's groin, right over the trimmed patch of pubic hair, where his cock once was. "That's much better. Nothing flopping or waving about. Demanding my attention. Distracting me. Distracting  _ you _ . Just you, me, some restraints, and a nice old-fashioned wooden cane. You like the classics, don't you?" Crowley drawled on and gave Aziraphale no time to respond, stalking behind Aziraphale and letting a hand trace the line of the angel's spine while he continued to talk, "How does it feel, ssslave, hm, you know what? New name! You aren't one yet but before we've finished I'll have turned you into one. I think slut will fit you far better. Yes, slut. That feels much better. Much more fitting, considering the changes I've made. What do you think, ssslut? How does it feel, having a cunt that's just for me to with as I please?"

"Honestly? A tad humiliating." Aziraphale looked a bit betrayed. 

Crowley had to push down his own feelings and resist the urge to snap his fingers and make everything stop, apologize and put this silly idea behind them. It hurt him to hear the words so much that he couldn't even bring himself to punish Aziraphale for the lack of honorific. He yearned to hide his reaction to any further words or expressions behind his glasses but they'd been discarded too long ago to miracle back into the picture. Crowley's intent to hide would have been obvious to Aziraphale and cause the angel to worry. Instead he snapped his fingers and put a black snakeskin blindfold over those expressive eyes. Vision was a two way street, and there was no need to hide behind his sunglasses if the only other occupant of the room couldn't see him instead. Now, those gorgeous blue eyes wouldn't be able to derail Crowley and he could warm into the headspace of being mean without feeling like a fish out of water.

Aziraphale said nothing in response to being blindfolded, he simply hung his head and stood, awaiting his fate. Muscles rippled in his shoulders and arms, trying to relax and find the best position within his limited availability. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. The bar made it difficult for Aziraphale to really make much choice about his stance. 

Crowley took a deep breath and reminded himself that Aziraphale hadn't used either of their safewords, and he had ample opportunity to do so before Crowley changed Aziraphale's body. Even now the angel remained silent. Aziraphale was going to make the body change himself. Humiliation wasn't necessarily a bad thing either; he'd read that some humans enjoyed it, although Crowley had severe doubts it was a flavor Aziraphale appreciated, considering his own experiences in Heaven and how demeaning the Archangels treated Crowley while he moved around in Aziraphale's form. He wasn't going to give in before they had even started, though. Crowley was going to give this an honest try. 

He stalked around Aziraphale, trailing fingers across the chained, exposed body before him, enjoying the minute shifts Aziraphale made with his touch. Crowley swallowed his emotions down and projected a dark, satisfied tone instead of the nerves he was truly feeling. He tried to pull from Aziraphale's emotions and turn them into fuel rather than a reason to halt everything, "Perfect. Can't have you enjoying yourself too much, slut. That's for later, and believe me, I'll give you so much that you'll beg for that to end too. For now, I think I'd like to beat you until you are wet, dripping, and desperate for my cock." Crowley ran his hands up Aziraphale's thighs, stomach, sides, chest, pinching nipples and then running his hands all the way down Aziraphale's arms. He thrust his hips into Aziraphale's ass, forcing his growing erection between the cheeks and grinding firmly enough so Aziraphale could feel Crowley's desire hardening through his tight trousers. He pulled away and smacked Aziraphale on the ass, "How does that sound? I bet you can't wait."

Aziraphale whined. His head rolled back against Crowley and he pushed his ass back to meet the thrusts against it. He didn't want Crowley to stop touching him, but he had no control, and he wasn't nearly stripped of his pride enough yet to stoop to begging.

Crowley struck Aziraphale on the ass again in the exact same spot, harder this time, "I don't appreciate repeating myself, ssslut. I asked you a question so I expect a response."

"Yes, Sir." Aziraphale gasped out after a groan at the pain of the second smack began to fade.

"Nice try slut, but that doesn't answer my question. Tell me how you feel, chained up for me. About to get beat until you are begging for me to fill you up."

It dawned on Aziraphale that Crowley wasn't just trying to humiliate him by forcing him to respond; Crowley was getting his consent. Aziraphale swallowed hard and responded, "I am ready, Sir. I am at your mercy. P-please use me h-however you desire." 

Aziraphale felt a kiss on his temple before Crowley stepped away from his body, "Good slut. Let's begin."

Aziraphale heard Crowley snap his fingers and felt the bar between his legs widen just slightly, causing him to stand with his legs further apart. The extra distance made him feel unsteady, but there was no risk of him falling with his arms chained up as they were.

The first stripe of pain lit up across his left thigh just a few inches above his knee. It was delivered with a thin wooden cane. Several lighter taps fell across the same thigh before another forceful strike landed just above the first one. Crowley set up a place for Aziraphale to hold on to like a lifeline.

_ Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap SMACK. _ Pause. Breath in. Breathe out.  _ Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap SMACK. _ Pause. Breath in. Breathe out. 

Nine taps in a spot just above the previous that flowed into a brilliant line of fire on the tenth impact that left a welt in its wake. A break long enough for Aziraphale to gasp with the pain for a moment. Then it repeated.

Aziraphale was determined to handle whatever Crowley did to him. For the first thigh he kept his composure. When Crowley shifted around him to perform the same ritual on the right thigh, Aziraphale started to feel the need to struggle against the pain. Each strike was white hot for several seconds before fading into a dull burn. It left the skin throbbing with a dull ache after the impact and well beyond the time it took for several other lines to be placed across his thigh.

Crowley watched carefully as the situation was sinking into the mind of the angel bound helplessly in front of him. Every breath and gasp was intoxicating. He was going to make Aziraphale cry and beg and finally that dark beast within him was starting to feed on the energies between them. He started working on the second thigh in the same manner he had done with the left. Aziraphale moaned in resignation just before the first stripe was made. His feet shimmied backwards, away from the impact he knew would happen. Crowley paused after Aziraphale's movements and struggles to get away from the pain were beginning to become more panicked and were threatening to cause Crowley's aim to miss it's intended location.

"No, no, no slut. You can't get away that easy. Where do you think you are going? You are still chained to the ceiling," Crowley chided before guiding Aziraphale to where he had stood before the caning had begun. 

Aziraphale heard Crowley snap and felt something secure around the spreader bar holding his legs open. It kept him in place. He couldn't scoot around anymore. The chains holding his arms grew more taught. None of the restraints were painful, but they absolutely held him in such a way now that avoiding any pain Crowley wanted to inflict was impossible. Aziraphale hung his head in defeat and made a desperate keening noise. He felt Crowley step closer to him to whisper in his ear, "That's right. It's sinking in now isn't it? You aren't escaping this. You are free to make whatever sounds you like. It's just you and me. The flat is soundproofed. Nobody can hear you except me. And your cries only make me want to be even more nasty to your delicate skin."

Crowley resumed placing methodical lines of pain up Aziraphale's right thigh. With his ability to squirm away removed from him, Aziraphale became more vocal. He stifled grunts of pain and bit back moans of desperation.

When both thighs were covered in neat, symmetrical welts, Crowley paused and ran a hand up and down Aziraphale's back reassuringly. He brushed his fingers gently up each thigh, the pressure made Aziraphale twist his body while moaning and gasping at the jolts and flashes of sharp pain the touch was causing. Aziraphale felt each raised line of fire under the contact. He knew each one was red and angry; he'd seen enough human pain throughout the millennia to know exactly what his thighs must look like even with his eyesight taken from him by the blindfold.

Crowley hummed delightfully and spoke again, "You inspire me with those noises of yours, slut. So tormented, so anguished. Makes me want to keep you here forever, chained up in my bedroom, powerless and begging for whatever I feel like giving you," Then Crowley backed away again and Aziraphale felt the taps on the backside of his thighs, just a bit above the bend in his knee. Aziraphale redoubled his struggles despite knowing them pointless. He swayed his arms and shook his head.

"Unless you are ready to beg me to fuck you, slut, I'm not stopping," Crowley said as he continued to tap the cane across the back of Aziraphale's leg. After the first vicious strike, Crowley leaned in and whispered into Aziraphale's ear, "And even if you did beg me right now, I don't think you are anywhere near ready to stop."

The rhythm started again and Aziraphale groaned. He wanted to say something in response to all the verbal abuse by could find no words worth wasting his breath on. The pain was now far too much for him to ignore and struggling wasn't serving him like it had initially. Instead, he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. His mind began to worry under the blindfold as the pain increased. Crowley was not holding back nearly as much on his backside as he had now clearly been doing on the fronts of his thighs.

_ Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap SMACK. _ Pause. Breath in. Breathe out. Shift up slightly. Repeat.

Aziraphale flexed his muscles and unflexed them. With his legs spread he genuinely had no idea if he was aroused at all. He was used to feeling the weight of his erection with the ripples of his flexing and Aziraphale realized without that, he was clueless to the state his body was in. Crowley expected him to beg for his cock, but Aziraphale had no earthly idea if he'd be able to take Crowley inside him at all if he wasn't aroused. 

_ Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap SMACK. _ Pause. Breath in. Breathe out. Shift up slightly. Repeat.

Crowley was focused on adding welts to the captive body swaying in the chains; he was unaware that Aziraphale was beginning to panic under the blindfold. His entire being was drinking in the struggles with each welt he placed on the body of the angel. Every now and then he would pause to dig his fingers into the marks and Aziraphale would howl and strain. Crowley would be holding him in place and feeling the tension move through the muscles in his grasp. Crowley couldn't resist leaving bites across Aziraphale's shoulders and upper arms whenever he made these pauses in the caning. He'd thrust his still confined cock against the round, exposed buttocks. He hadn't yet placed any marks there but he intended to, and he couldn't wait to feel the skin blazing warm against his erection from the systematic ruthlessness he was going to be administering there shortly. First he needed to finish Aziraphale's thighs, however.

_ Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap SMACK. _ Pause. Breath in. Breathe out. Shift up slightly. Repeat.

Aziraphale's existence had narrowed down to pain, and the worry in his mind grew. It had begun to become unbearable. He held back tears. His entire mind was conflict. He wanted to be able to handle Crowley no matter how his demon needed him. He wanted to be able to endure whatever Crowley wanted him to endure. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this time with his dear demon, but he was struggling. Every single line of fire across his thighs was building and becoming more and more difficult to receive. 

Aziraphale had no idea if his body was enjoying any of it, and that made all of it that much more difficult to endure. What if Crowley went to fuck him and he was completely dry and unaroused? Would Crowley be angry with him for not using his safewords? Would Crowley be too deeply settled into getting his demonic needs met that he would rape him? Was it rape at all if Aziraphale just wanted to give Crowley whatever he needed even if his body and mind were in utter turmoil? What kind of sick, twisted angel did that make him? 

He just wanted Crowley. All of him. Aziraphale was terrified of losing Crowley forever if he didn't endure this. He wasn't enjoying this, but he couldn't stop. He had told Crowley everything would be okay. This was his idea. If he backed out, Crowley might never trust Aziraphale or himself ever again. Crowley's inner demon needed this so Aziraphale needed to be strong and endure. If he safe worded he would be preventing Crowley from claiming him and getting his needs met and Aziraphale couldn't stand the thought of doing that.

There was another pause as Crowley dug and raked his fingers and nails over his thighs, both front and back now covered in evenly placed lines. Aziraphale howled in misery and begged out a single word, "Please." 

"Please?" Crowley repeated, his voice heavy with arousal. Aziraphale felt Crowley's bare chest against his back. He hadn't been aware the demon had shed any clothing at all. Perhaps it had been willed away with a silent miracle during his struggles, "Please what, ssslut?"

Aziraphale was too far gone into confusion and pain to know. He just said it again, desperation in his tone. " _ Please _ ."

There was another snap and Aziraphale felt his arms released from the chains above him. Crowley had a hold of his arms before he could sway from the loss of support. Aziraphale thought maybe they were done, or perhaps Crowley intended to fuck him now. Slowly, Crowley urged Aziraphale to lean forward until the angel found himself resecured to a padded leather surface, only the grain of the leather felt like snake scales rather than any leather he was used to. His cuffs and collar clicked into indents in the furniture. He was bent over, supported by what felt to be a strip not too different from a stockade, only it was open at the top and gave his head support and something to rest and brush against. His fingers curled around the edge of the furniture, grateful for something to hold on to for a change.

He was still held immobilized and his body was still terribly vulnerable. Now, his ass was much more exposed. The cane moved to his ass just as Aziraphale had the realization. Of course. He was in pain and Crowley showed no signs of relenting any time soon. He still had no idea if his body was at all enjoying any of this. He still worried that maybe he should safeword, Aziraphale still refused to safeword for fear he had more to lose if he did. He needed Crowley to get what he needed out of this. Aziraphale didn't want all this suffering to end in nothing but his own guilt, tears and inadequacy.

_ Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap SMACK. _ Pause. Breath in. Breathe out. Shift slightly to fresh, unbroken skin. Repeat until every exposed inch of sensitive flesh was red, swollen, and sure to bruise if neither of them decided to heal it later.

Crowley was drinking in every shift in muscle, every gasp and moan Aziraphale was making, which was only ramping up in intensity as the strikes of the cane increased. Every shift in muscle, every gasp and moan he was causing Aziraphale to make was like an aphrodisiac. The moment of impact, the slight delay in pain response, the moving afterwards and each twitch in anticipation of the next blow was nearly hypnotic. 

His demonic energy was fully engaged now. For the first time in over 6000 years he wasn't fighting it. He was working with it. At first he had continued to struggle against it; it had been difficult to see Aziraphale struggling. Now he was feeding off it all. This idea was working, and he needed Aziraphale to see. He paused his assault on the wonderfully exposed flesh of Aziraphale's ass. Crowley reached forward and pulled the blindfold away. 

Aziraphale gasped at what he saw, Crowley had never looked so wild and feral before, not even just after stepping out of the burning Bentley the day of the Apocalypse. Crowley's eyes were fully yellow, the pupils wide expanses of black full of arousal and want and need. Around the edges of his eyes were several black and red scales. The same scales were in small patches down the sides and back of his neck as well as his sides and back. His canines resembled fangs almost more than teeth now, and his tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, flicking out now and again to sense the air around them.

Crowley reached out and gripped Aziraphale by the hair, pushing his head flush to the side against the black and red scale-covered surface of the furniture, exposing Aziraphale's neck. He leaned in closer and hissed after threatening sinking his fangs into the pulsing lifeline of blood he could feel just below the surface of the skin below him, "Do you like what you see, sslave?" He licked and sucked a deep mark there instead as Aziraphale struggled to form a coherent response.

"Y-yes Sir!" Aziraphale moaned and love swelled in him so intensely that he couldn't keep in character. He gushed, "Oh Crowley, you are- mm, ah, oh heavens you are breathtaking my dear boy."

It was true. Aziraphale had seen both angels and demons truer forms in their respective offices, although neither side seemed to favor doing any business in their actual angelic or demonic forms. Angels were dotted with gold in various ways, and most demons were covered in pustules or rotted flesh. But the version of Crowley standing before him still looked stunning rather than grotesque. His scales shimmered as he moved under the lights of the bedroom. There was no foul odour, just a sexual musk that Aziraphale found incredibly appealing. It made him want Crowley pressed against him, much closer than he was currently standing.

"It wouldn't matter either way. I'm going to fuck you like this regardless." Crowley backed up and picked up the cane again, "but you ssstill aren't begging for my cock. That's a real problem."

Crowley picked up the caning exactly where he left off, and without a blindfold to hide behind, Aziraphale truly began to fall apart. Tears quickly formed at the edges of his eyes and the fears from before were back in full force. His fear of being torn into with no aroused state to aid him was even greater now that he was staring into the eyes of the most demonic looking Crowley he'd ever witnessed.

Aziraphale was quickly running out of pale skin to leave welts on. In the back of his mind he believed he just had to endure until his ass and thighs were covered completely. Then surely Crowley would move on, Aziraphale wouldn't have to beg.

He was wrong.

Once there was no welt-free skin on his ass and thighs. . . Crowley moved the cane to where he had started on the back of Aziraphale's right ass cheek. 

_ Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap SMACK.  _ Directly over an already existing line. 

Aziraphale broke. Tears fell from his eyes. He begged and pleaded desperately, "Oh no. Crowley," He broke off a strangled sob at another impact across the next welt on his ass, "S-sir. Please!"

Crowley ran a hand down his back, Aziraphale mildly surprised to feel it slick with sweat, "That doesn't sound like Eden, Apocalypse, or 'please Sir fill me with your hard demon cock,' sslut. It's a shame you are out of fresh skin back here but if this is what it takes to get your cunt dripping with desire to get claimed by me, then that'ss what we are going to do." There was a look of disappointed pity in Crowley's eyes. It was a look Aziraphale had only seen Crowley give to his plants just before shredding one of their 'friends' in the garbage disposal. If he hadn't been so distracted with pain and fear that his own flesh was definitely about to be torn to shreds in a similar fashion, he may have felt a smug satisfaction at being right that his plants really were the only living things to see Crowley indulging his inner demonic needs.

The blows continued to rain down just as they had from the start, only the pain was quadrupled from them going directly over freshly made welts. Aziraphale was so consumed by the pain and so shocked that Crowley wasn't relenting at all even after he had begun to cry. He was sure Crowley was going to be furious when he found out Aziraphale hadn't been enjoying any of this. But he couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Please fuck me Sir." Aziraphale sobbed as Crowley continued to cane him. He was sure being fucked while so terrified and lacking arousal was going to be a whole different kind of unbearable, but he couldn't stand the idea of his entire backside being covered a second time by the cruel strikes of the cane. New different pain would be better than the same, more intense pain layered over existing wounds that were still red and inflamed.

"More. Beg me. Tell me how badly you need it."

Aziraphale continued to fall apart. He babbled every little thing that ran through his mind, but his pain and fear kept any of it from being sensical, "Please Sir, I can't bear the pain anymore. Please fuck me Sir. I'm sorry, I can't, so just please use me instead. I'm so sorry. Please fuck me. I need you. I want you. Please don't leave me." 

"Woah Aziraphale." Crowley stopped the strikes and swooped to kneel in front of Aziraphale, holding his head gently and tilting his face to try and meet Aziraphale's gaze. The angel's eyes were shut, tears streaming still. During the last set of words he swore he saw shame in Aziraphale's expression. Crowley choked out the words before he could even think, "Eden. Oh, Go- Sat- Someone. Eden _Eden_ **_Eden_** , Aziraphale. Aziraphale, _please_ look at me."

Hurt, desperate blue eyes slowly opened and met Crowley's. Aziraphale was mildly surprised to see that Crowley had repressed all of his demonic features. It caused him to sob again; he felt like such an utter failure. He could never do anything that truly mattered right. He'd always try and he'd always fail. The Archangels had seen it for thousands of years and now Crowley was seeing it now. It wouldn't be long before Crowley gave up on him just as they had done. He should be begging to be cast into the flames of Hell so he could stop being such a failure, but deep down he still hoped that Crowley could take from Aziraphale whatever he needed. He just wanted Crowley to be happy, no matter the cost to himself.

"What are you apologizing for, Angel? Why are you begging me to not leave you?" Crowley was gently petting his hair, trying to reassure him as he spoke. There was a slight sad, concerned hiss to his words that Aziraphale had never heard before.

"I'm not aroused at all, Crowley. I'm trying so hard to enjoy this, but I'm just in pain and afraid. I should have said something. I know you'll be mad that I didn't. But if your demonic needs tell you to fuck me, I really do want you to do it. Just miracle some lubricant or make it quick and heal me right away. Whatever you need to do. Don't worry about me. Please Crowley. Please don't give up even if I've failed this. I need you to take whatever you need even if I can't enjoy it with you. I know you need this. I'll find some way to recover. I promise."

Crowley blinked. Demonic features shifted back into place with the action. Aziraphale's heart sunk. He wasn't sure what Crowley was going to do, but with his demonic features back on full display he had a pretty good idea.

"Is that all, ssslut?" Despite the wording, Crowley had a full grin across his features and the words were said with warmth and amusement. Aziraphale was confused and hurt, and in pain. He nodded, prepared for whatever Crowley wanted to do. Part of him was relieved it seemed that Crowley was going to continue doing whatever he needed just like Aziraphale had begged him to do, but another part felt a betrayal unlike anything Crowley had ever done before. He had only ever felt truly safe with Crowley and with his shift back into looking demonic Aziraphale felt his stomach twist in the most ugly, upsetting way as that safety seemed to slip from his grasp into nothingness. Crowley really was going to fuck him despite his ability to enjoy it, while terrified and in pain. He had asked for it; Aziraphale had put himself into this position, and it truly was what he deserved, he thought. He tried to take comfort in the fact that Crowley at the very least hadn't seemed mad at him.

Crowley stood up and walked around behind Aziraphale. He loomed over Aziraphale's whole body, Crowley's bare chest resting gently against Aziraphale's back. Crowley reached between Aziraphale's legs and Aziraphale's eyes widened before rolling back in his head.

Holy hot fuck he was  _ drenched _ .

"Oh dear heavens," Aziraphale gasped. He hadn't had any clue. Something shifted in his head. All the fear and worry fall away like water down a drain and it was replaced with raw desire and need and even more arousal. It rushed through his body and mind so swiftly that he nearly felt drunk from the literal and figurative flood that surged through his pussy as Crowley began to explore the previously untouched folds. The movement of Crowley's fingers caused some of the wetness to drip down his thigh and he groaned at the concept of being so turned on. He was shocked. How had he not known? He was sure if he had a cock it would have been painfully erect. Probably harder than he would have ever been in his life. He had no idea until Crowley touched him, and now all the fear and shame from moments ago felt ridiculous. 

"This was my mistake, Angel." Crowley said softly while his fingers slid effortlessly through the warmth of Aziraphale's pussy, "The position you were in didn't give you any feedback with your new sexy bits, and the pain elements distracted you, it all worked against you in a way I wasn't at all anticipating. Too much new all at once. I could smell your arousal easily, so I was never worried but it never occurred to me that you'd be so conflicted or cut off from your own arousal by it all. All this would have been avoided if I wasn't so entranced by making you pull at your restraints and had reached out to touch you. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

Aziraphale appreciated the sentiment, but the aroused fog Crowley had set loose in his head truly only cared about one thing. Aziraphale begged properly this time, with all the ease in the world thanks to his mind being reconnected to his physical arousal, "Please fuck me Sir. Please please  _ please _ . I need you. Don't be sorry," Aziraphale looked back with eyes widened full of a new kind of fear that was opened up and fully realized thanks to his newfound arousal giving him added vulnerability. The notion crossed his mind that Crowley might decide to deny him. His brow furrowed in concern before shifting into need, "Unless you don't plan to fuck me. If all this was just a game? Oh, please Crowl- Sir please Sir.  _ I need you _ to fuck me."

Crowley gave a slight laugh as his fingers made gentle, teasing circles around Aziraphale's clit which caused him to buck and moan and continue begging  _ exactly  _ the way Crowley had been hoping for before, "I'm going to take that as enthusiastic consent to get back to what we were doing."

All Aziraphale could do was nod rapidly, moan, wiggle and continue begging in response. Crowley laughed again softly and snapped his fingers. The chains from the ceiling descended and reconnected to the wrist cuffs, the furniture he was bent over shifted against the wall after unlatching to free it's captive. Crowley helped Aziraphale back to his feet, the chains were going taught again once they were standing fully upright.

Something heavy, flexible, and leathery dragged across Aziraphale's chest and pulled over his shoulder as Crowley stepped away. It had many tails. A leather whip that felt more like a mop. He felt the first impact across his back. It was a test smack to get Aziraphale familiar with the sensation. Aziraphale looked back and whimpered, "Please," again.

Crowley stepped around to face Aziraphale and held up a light blue object. It was silky smooth and shaped vaguely like a cock, although it had a thin neck near the end and a flared base. With very little show of it, he gently pressed the toy between Aziraphale's legs, slowly teasing it around, brushing over his clit teasingly and coating it evenly in Aziraphale's wetness before angling the toy to penetrate him. He ground it into Aziraphale a few times, making sure his palm rubbed against his clit, making him want more and being sure to leave Aziraphale wanting.

"I'm going to beat you now," Crowley held up the flogger he had used to give Aziraphale a test smack with a moment ago, "And you are going to clench your sweet little muscles tight around this toy. Don't you dare drop it." Crowley let go and leaned forward to bite Aziraphale's nipple gently.

Aziraphale groaned and nodded his head. The toy thankfully wasn't very heavy and the shape helped keep it in, but he knew the wetter he got, the harder it was going to be to keep it inside himself. Aziraphale was already dripping, so he couldn't imagine he would be successful at keeping the toy in for long. 

Crowley stalked around behind him and began beating him with the flogger. It was warm in a way that the cane wasn't. It built up pleasantly and made Aziraphale want more. Pain took on a new dimension now that Aziraphale was aroused. The pain fed his arousal and the arousal enhanced his pain. When Crowley began hitting his thighs and ass, Aziraphale felt himself try to lean into the feeling. He felt he could take twice the pain he was taking before. Every stroke left him feeling warm and relaxed not unlike a rough massage.

And it all just made him want more. Crowley began putting real force behind the blows aimed at his back. Aziraphale breathed through the pain and felt his mind almost disconnect. 

Aziraphale felt like he was floating. Crowley saw a shift in Aziraphale's struggles. He wasn't fearing each strike, he was waiting eagerly for it. He wasn't recoiling and twitching to endure the pain, he was moving to absorb the impact and bring it into himself before turning it into something else entirely. As much as Crowley loved the struggles, this new Aziraphale was so greedy for any kind of touch that he couldn't help but enjoy it. Pausing to claw his hands over the welts from the cane on his thighs or reddened skin from the flogger on his back made Aziraphale gasp and growl lightly in frustrated, aroused desire. There was no twisting to try and shake Crowley off of him or escape. Instead he tried to shift closer and seemed to demand even more.

Crowley knew now was the time to push one last time. He snapped his fingers and had a wooden paddle materialize in his grasp where the flogger once was. He moved up to embrace Aziraphale, who tried to nuzzle into him needily, before stepping away just enough to lift his arm and bring down the paddle with a loud smack.

Just after the smack, the small thud of the toy hitting the ground was heard. Crowley reached down and picked it up. He tsked a few times and shook his head slowly in disappointment. Crowley cooed as he moved the object towards Aziraphale's lips, "Come on slut. Open up. Don't be shy." 

Crowley pushed the toy at his lips and Aziraphale opened his mouth reluctantly. Aziraphale tasted himself. It was less musky than when he had tasted himself on Crowley's lips in the past, and a good deal more fragrant considering it wasn't secondhand, but it was still far more subtle than he had been anticipating. It was salty but also had a hint of something else that he couldn't quite pin down. He didn't hate it but he could do without it, pretty much the same he felt about his own cum back when he tried it once out of curiosity.  [8] 

He hated fellating a silicone object far more than tasting himself on said object. The very idea of sucking on a fake cock was lewd and humiliating to Aziraphale. He had no issue sucking Crowley down and enjoying every moment of it; that was servicing Crowley and giving someone he loved pleasure. Having Crowley watch him intently from so close up while servicing an object was a very different experience that made him blush. From the surge of extra moisture between his legs as Crowley idly felt between his folds, he was mildly embarrassed to know that his body found the humiliation arousing. Corporations really had no right having opinions of their own like this, yet here his was, getting aroused by sucking down a silicone cock.

The toy was moved in a mockery of fucking his face. Aziraphale felt tears in his eyes as he saw Crowley's pupils widen. It wasn't the size of the toy or how fast Crowley was moving it. It was the very fact that it wasn't Crowley, yet he was being forced to suck it as if it were part of a being whose corporation he desired. Crowley's inner demon loved watching Aziraphale fall apart, "That's it, slut. I told you to hold on to this. Now do as you are told and keep this held right here between these lips, since your other set is too horny to listen to orders. If you need to safeword, spit it out and safeword. There's no punishment for that. Okay?" 

Crowley was petting Aziraphale's face and running long, gentle fingers through his short blonde curls as he spoke, and Aziraphale was straining in his bondage to push into the touch. Aziraphale nodded once Crowley was finished, his cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. 

"I am going to destroy you now, slut. I'm ready to fuck you, and you've begged so nicely so far, but I think I'd like for you to be extra ready for me. I want to slide in balls deep so effortlessly that your mind spins."

Aziraphale came undone after the second strike of the paddle. Crowley was brutal and swift. He gave Aziraphale no time to recover between each blow. Aziraphale bit into the toy like it was a gag, muffling his screams. It went on and on. Aziraphale pulled at the bonds and tried to get away. He tried breathing. He looked longingly at Crowley and begged the demon to relent with his eyes. He went through every option available to him and sobbed when none of it made any of his suffering come to a halt. Tears ran down his cheeks and Crowley licked them from his face before leaving kisses at the outer corners of Aziraphale's eyes. 

"You want my cock now I bet. Anything over this, right?" Crowley paused to ask, but smacked him again with the paddle so hard it rocked the angel in his chains. Aziraphale nodded fervently, keeping the toy in his mouth as directed. Crowley removed it and tossed it aside so Aziraphale could beg properly. Aziraphale stayed silent until Crowley's brows arched in a way that clearly indicated he was being given an opening to convince him to switch gears.

"Please Sir. Please fuck me." Aziraphale gasped as he begged. Crowley's fingers were between his legs and it was impossible to ignore how much more slick wetness was there compared to before the beating. Aziraphale couldn't believe how much the pain was making him even more wet. His entire back was pulsating warmth from the impacts of the wooden paddle and his pussy just wanted more. It made Aziraphale's mind reel. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the bed shifted across the room  [9]  and the spreader bar disconnected from the ankle cuffs. The ceiling chains disconnected from his wrist cuffs and Crowley turned Aziraphale around before pushing him onto the bed on his back. 

There were only a few precious moments while Aziraphale had the freedom to move. He found himself rocking against the silky sheets to feel the ache of his welts and bruises as they throbbed with the pressure. His ass was so sensitive and raw that Aziraphale felt he could feel the individual threads in the sheets. It was a sensation that was simultaneously pleasurable and painful; the sheets were icey cool and felt relieving, but they warmed quickly and shifting to newer, colder parts of the bed caused a sharp slicing feeling that he easily could have mistaken as knives or sharp metal wire if he had still been bound and blindfolded. 

The wrist cuffs were soon connected to each top corner of the bed. Crowley pushed Aziraphale's ankles in toward his ass, forcing him to bend his knees. He made a motion with his hands down each folded leg and Aziraphale found them bound together in silky black and red rope. A second motion with each hand from Aziraphale's knees out towards the sides of the bed caused a new rope to materialize under the bed connecting and pulling Aziraphale's legs apart, leaving his glistening wet cunt exposed. Crowley hovered between Aziraphale's legs to take in the sight before him. 

The nervous anxiousness from before was back again within Aziraphale's mind, only this time it was centered around his new sexual assortment and his ability to enjoy anything with his body feeling so very foreign to him. He thought Crowley was just going to fuck him, and that he could handle. It wasn't personal, especially with him having a vulva he wasn't exactly connected to. Crowley's eyes so close to a part of him that didn't truly feel like him, that was intensely personal. Aziraphale blushed as he strained at his handcuffs, trying to reach down to Crowley as he spoke somewhat frantically, "Crowley, you can just fuck me. You don't have to-, I mean, I'm not sure I could even really enjoy anything with my body this way. This is about you, dear. Just take what you need."

Crowley shifted up the bed in a very slithery, snakelike fashion for someone who still possessed arms and legs. He propped himself up on one elbow near Aziraphale's face, which was still blushing and looking rather flustered. His free hand danced featherlight touches over Aziraphale's chest, arms, and legs while pointedly avoiding touching Aziraphale exposed cunt. He broke character to reassure his lover, "Hush. Just relax, Aziraphale. You'll enjoy this. Promise," His tone lowered, "Besides, I'm gonna make you enjoy it and making you squirm with pleasure is going to be just as delicious as you writhing in pain, so it's gonna be easier if you don't fight it. It's still about me, Angel. I made you fall apart from pain. Now I'm going to do it all over again from pleasure. Understood?"

Aziraphale nodded.

"Any words you'd like to say before we resume?"

"No."

A slap directly to his cunt so quick Aziraphale only felt it, and heard the yelp it pulled from his own throat, told him he made a mistake before Crowley drawled out the same word in that same expecting tone from much earlier, "No?"

"No Sir! Sorry Sir."

"Excellent. That's right you are. You see, slut," Crowley continued, his tone musing yet still had a tinge of darkness to it, "A cock is a lot like a cab. It's ready for use when you need it. Call it and it will come around for you. You get in, go and get out."

Crowley brushed fingers through Aziraphale's labia, and began circling and teasing his clit. Aziraphale made a soft whimper as Crowley continued, "A cunt on the other hand, is more like a private car. It'll still get you where you need to go, but since you own it, you can have as many stops as you like. The trade-off is care and maintenance and a lot more effort, time, and love to keep it humming along for you. You have to know what you are doing with a cunt. I think you might have tried it out for a day, seen the effort required without the payoff, and given up without  _ really _ giving it a good honest go. It's a good thing you've got me to drive and show you what you've been missing."

Aziraphale looked hesitant. He couldn't say what Crowley was doing wasn't pleasant; it had certainly been a needed and welcome relief while he was strung up after subjected to the cruel strikes of the cane and during the even more miserable abuse from the paddle, but he was still too much in his own head to enjoy it on its own. Crowley started pressing kisses all down his neck, chest and abdomen to relax Aziraphale as much as he could. Slowly he teased his way down Aziraphale's body, then over his bound legs. Crowley teased him so that Aziraphale was tight with want and need.

Then Crowley's face was hovering between Aziraphale's legs again. Crowley could feel the warmth and the moisture inviting his entire being. His tongue flicked out in the air and the taste being so close was maddening. He wanted to snap his fingers, remove his pants, and thrust home into Aziraphale right away. But the beast wasn't done having Aziraphale fall apart yet. So instead, he closed his lips around Aziraphale's clit and worked his serpentine tongue around it in a way he knew would in time force an orgasm from the bound angel.

Aziraphale couldn't have stopped the orgasm even if he had wanted to. He had spent a solid minute or two genuinely trying to and some part of his mind was still hesitant to enjoy this kind of attention. It rocked his body with a force that robbed him of his vision for a moment. His body was still suffering from aftershocks of the first orgasm when he felt Crowley slip two fingers inside him and began rocking them in time with his licking and sucking on his clit.

His mind fell apart again. It was hard to tell where the first orgasm stopped and the second began, "Oh, Crowley. That's- oh my lord!" Aziraphale didn't feel any energy in the air that suggested Crowley had removed him off a refractory period. He knew very well what that felt like. This was nothing like that.

This was just Crowley doing really weird, amazing things with his mouth and fingers and Aziraphale being held helpless to do anything but struggle from pleasure overload instead of pain overload. He had no idea which one was more difficult to suffer through, and knew deep down he'd suffer through whichever one Crowley wanted him to be suffering through. The idea of it was nearly drug-like in its effects to turn him on even more.

Crowley was too busy forcing orgasm after orgasm out of Aziraphale to give him any sort of response to the surprised exclamations. Aziraphale's entire body was shaking slightly, muscles down his torso, abdomen and legs flexed with every orgasm and aftershock that crashed through him. He quickly found himself feeling strung out, and eventually Aziraphale's body just couldn't do it anymore. Crowley frowned and pulled his face away. Aziraphale distantly noted that Crowley had definitely used a miracle to keep his face clean.

"I didn't say you could stop, slut." Crowley's tone was still dark but playful. There were scales decorating the backs of his forearms and even more down his spine now too, Aziraphale noticed. Now that Crowley knew Aziraphale's clit needed a break, he sat more upright on the bed and loomed over Aziraphale's body, holding himself up with a hand near Aziraphale's shoulder. The other was still hard at work inside him. Pressing expertly inwards and up in a steady rhythm against a certain spot inside him that made Aziraphale squirm for more while simultaneously trying to get away so his body could recover from this decadent assault.

Aziraphale couldn't believe it when he felt another orgasm wash over him. It felt different without anything touching his clit, but the random uncontrollable muscle contractions and twitches after told him what it was with no doubt in his mind. 

Crowley touched his clit again with his thumb while still doing that same thrusting pull inside him with his fingers, and Aziraphale actually begged Crowley to stop, "No, no no, please. I can't. It's too many- it's too much. I don't think I-" 

"Pretty sure I'm the expert here, slut," Crowley smiled down at him in mocking cruelty, "You pretty much admitted that you couldn't work out how to turn it on by yourself, and you told me just a few minutes ago that you didn't think  _ I'd _ be able to work it. Seems to work fine for me."

Aziraphale moaned and wiggled, trying to escape Crowley by shifting up the bed. Anything to escape the overstimulation. It was torture. Crowley held him in place and continued ignoring the desperate pleas for mercy, "I'll give you a break but you've gotta give me one more, slut. You better be ready for more though. We aren't done yet."

It took another few minutes, but Crowley was successful in pulling yet another orgasm out of Aziraphale's body. Crowley was hoping he could keep going and get two for one, but Aziraphale shook his head frantically and begged Crowley for the break he was promised, "No please, you promised. I came again. I can't- I need a break. I can't handle another right away please just give me a minute. Please."

Damn those pleading eyes of his. Crowley regretted tossing that blindfold away and debated giving it a second appearance. He changed tactics so instead of rubbing and teasing, Crowley began patting Aziraphale's cunt with his hand at first lightly and then more insistently and with a great deal more force, "You are right, I did tell you I'd give you a break. That's all right. There's more than one way to warm you up for my cock."

Aziraphale opened his mouth to make a noise as the smacks began to hurt him enough to cry out, but found Crowley's own mouth covering his in a kiss. He groaned into the forceful, controlling action, feeling Crowley try to possess his being through their mouths being pressed together. Deeper inside him he felt a familiar ache. The same feeling he got when too much blood rushed to his cock at once, only this ache was much closer to his entrance. He had just been saying it before, but Aziraphale really did want to be fucked now. It made the slaps bearable for a bit longer than they would have been otherwise, but only just. 

The smacks continued for a few moments after the kiss was broken off. A few rubs across his clit after all the pain being halted for just that small bit of gentle kindness was enough to send Aziraphale over the edge yet again. Aziraphale couldn't believe how many times he had orgasmed in such a short amount of time. While still twitching with the aftershocks, Aziraphale looked at Crowley with those begging, needy eyes and begged him again, "Please fuck me, Cr-. Sir. Please."

Crowley pushed Aziraphale's legs up by taking hold of his knees. The rope that ran under the bed and was stretching him open evaporated like smoke with the contact. The lack of tie down rope gave Crowley access to maneuver Aziraphale's lower body as he pleased, and Aziraphale was still held mostly helpless from his arms being bound to the bed and his legs being bent at the knees, ankles bound securely to his thighs. Crowley snapped his fingers and the remainder of his clothing vanished. The demon's cock bounced heavy in the air, full from the weight of his arousal. First, Crowley pressed Aziraphale's knees towards his chest to better expose his ass, then he guided his cock to rub against the warmth of the stripes from the cane. 

They moaned in unison as soon as contact was made; Crowley because of the inviting warmth of the abused flesh, and Aziraphale because of the delicious burn of his skin that the warmth and friction Crowley's prick pressing against him caused. Crowley didn't keep his cock there long. He swapped to rubbing against the welts on the opposite ass cheek for a few moments, producing the same reactions from both of them a second time. He was soon pulled into the heat radiating from between Aziraphale's legs. Crowley didn't penetrate right away. He simply lubed himself by rubbing between them. He wondered idly if he could get Aziraphale to have another orgasm if he closed Aziraphale's thighs and fucked between them. So he shoved Aziraphale's legs down onto the mattress and did exactly that.

Aziraphale heard another finger snap and found his knees roped together tightly. Crowley thrust between his firmly closed legs and began attacking Aziraphale's neck and earlobe with his mouth and tongue. His cock deliciously stroked past Aziraphale's clit with every motion of either of their bodies. Crowley kept his pace torturously slow so that it was only a tease for himself, but for the already orgasm-primed and oversensitive Aziraphale, it was just enough stimulation just consistently enough to pull him over the edge yet again.

"Oh, Lord, Crowley,  _ please _ ," he moaned and bucked under Crowley as he felt another very slight orgasm ripple through him. His movements didn't allow him any escape from Crowley's dick brushing past his clit even while it was sensitive and agonizing torture. He no longer had the sense of mind to call Crowley 'Sir'. Aziraphale had no idea if the orgasm was less intense due to any mercy on Crowley's end, his body being too worn out, or perhaps the Almighty herself was rolling her eyes and granting the mercy after witnessing the sheer overindulgence of the two of them, but he was grateful nonetheless. His mind felt flayed into pieces and tossed to a pack of ravenous dogs; Aziraphale thought for sure there'd be nothing left of him if Crowley kept going as he was. Surely this many orgasms could discorporate him? He was still on the bed with Crowley when his orgasm died down so clearly his body hadn't combust despite the many mind shattering orgasms.

Crowley pulled away and snapped his fingers yet again, allowing Aziraphale to part his legs once more. He held the limbs apart with his hands gripping the ropes above Aziraphale's knees. Finally, he felt he couldn't hold back any longer. After a few teasing thrusts through the wetness below him, Crowley lined his cock up and slid down into Aziraphale right to the base. Aziraphale saw Crowley's scaled patches ripple and grow in size with the motion of his hips. 

Aziraphale genuinely didn't believe Crowley was going to be able to thrust into him all in one movement. It took until Crowley was already thrusting within him to realize the demon was successful. He had been expecting Crowley to make a far bigger deal out of it, and he had expected his body to as well. Aziraphale was so aroused and slick and the orgasms had worn him out and relaxed him so much that Crowley had been able to slip inside him effortlessly right to the root, just as he had threatened before. 

Aziraphale had taken Crowley in his ass before, many times, so he knew what being penetrated felt like, but this was different. It was softer, less intense but still equally pleasurable all on its own. He felt penetrated, but Crowley was thin enough that he didn't exactly feel full in quite the same way he might if they were fucking the way they normally would, and the intense aching he had felt at his entrance before had been fulfilled and satiated. He clenched his muscles around Crowley and moaned at the increased sensation the extra friction pulled from both their bodies. 

Distantly he felt part of his mind admit that there really was something wonderful about not having to really push oneself or do heavy warm-up, like before allowing penetration to occur in ones ass without miracles, but of course Crowley had also given him a whole boatload of orgasms first so he supposed it might not always be such a simple glide every time. Even so though, getting wetter with every stroke in and out was delightful, and the ability to orgasm non-stop without miracles was spectacular. He might not choose this form of Effort of his own volition, it was far too messy for his tastes, but it certainly had its advantages.

Aziraphale was pulled from his thoughts as Crowley pulled out of him. He looked at his lover to see Crowley pained with an expression Aziraphale had never seen on him before. There was a look of deep, visceral fear in his eyes, and as he looked at Aziraphale it shifted to a hurt sadness before he shut his yellow serpent eyes. His scales rippled yet again, flickering away for a few deep breaths before flickering back. He looked desperate and terrified all at once before saying, "I'm sorry Aziraphale. I can't hold back. It's not enough. I have to-"

"It's okay love. You don't have to." Aziraphale interrupted him.

Crowley let out a sound that was part hiss, part groan as he stroked his cock. Aziraphale watched in mild concern as Crowley's erection visibly throbbed in the demon's grasp before shifting to the side. Just as this happened, Aziraphale's mind recalled a fact he had read a while ago about snakes. They have two penises.

Oh, fuck. 

A second erection swelled into existence next to Crowley's first. Aziraphale's eyes were wide. Maybe he should have urged Crowley to hold back after all. Crowley's eyes rolled back in his head as his second erection filled out much too quickly. He plunged the new erection into Aziraphale just as easily as the first before pulling out again, only wanting to cover it in slickness before proceeding. Well, if he hadn't quite felt full enough before considering the relatively thin girth of his lover's cock and the number of orgasms he had to relax and lubricate his pussy, then now he was going to feel full. 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with desperate sorrow in his eyes. He was primed to push forward with his hips and plunge both cocks inside Aziraphale. Yet again, Aziraphale felt on the edge of safewording. And yet again Aziraphale felt he had too much to lose by doing it. He swallowed before nodding and reassuring Crowley, "You need this, Crowley. Do it. Claim me. I know you'll be gentle."

Crowley could only let out a fluttered hiss with the deep breath he exhaled as he placed just the head of one cock into Aziraphale while carefully pressing the head of the second one toward the now tightly stretched ring of muscle. He pushed little by little, but Aziraphale was too panicked to allow the second head inside him. Slowly, the pressure increased too much, forcing Aziraphale to cry out when it became painful and Crowley growled in frustration but relented immediately. He shifted tactics, slipping more of his cock into the slickness, and adding two of his slender fingers into Aziraphale instead. 

That worked perfectly and soon made Aziraphale keen for more. Crowley fucked Aziraphale gently with his cock while using his fingers to hit Aziraphale's g-spot as consistently as the odd position allowed him to, turning the formerly hesitant Aziraphale into a far more pliable, needy one. Slowly, Aziraphale relaxed and Crowley added a third finger, and not long after that, his fourth.

When the strain on Aziraphale's face was no longer perceptible, Crowley removed his hand, pulled his cock back to just the head and retried. The sudden pop of the additional cock head slipping into the ring of muscle made them both groan.

"Oh, Fuck. Crowley that's- I don't even have words." 

They looked at each other in equal measures of amazement. The barely contained, joyful excitement in Crowley's eyes was on par with the time Aziraphale had convinced Crowley's favorite theatre to play James Bond movies all day and to leave them alone until the movies were over.  [10] 

It was entirely a look that said, 'I cannot believe this is happening and I want it to happen so much. Thank you.'

It also screamed, 'oh Sat- Go- fucking Somebody, I love you so much Aziraphale.'

But Crowley's feelings were too intense for words, so he instead leaned over Aziraphale and kissed him passionately while ever so gently and carefully rolling his hips to slowly stretch Aziraphale and let him adapt.

It didn't take long until both cocks were fully inside him, and Aziraphale felt perched on the edge of another are orgasm from the feeling of both pricks seated deeply within him. He strained at the handcuffs and shifted his hips slightly to try and encourage Crowley as he actually begged for Crowley to bring him pleasure, "Please, Crowley, being filled like this, oh God it's so much, but it's not enough. I'm so close," Aziraphale blushed as he admitted more directly what he needed, "Please Crowley, please touch me. It won't take much. I promise."

Crowley smiled, "All those times you begged for mercy, or to be fucked, but now that you are full of both my cocks, you  _ want _ orgasms? You really are a slut, Aziraphale." 

"You just feel so good, dear. It's too much. I feel so painfully full but at the same time you are pressing inside me so perfectly. Please don't tease me, dear. Let one of my hands free at least? I need it so bad."

Instead of complying with Aziraphale's request, Crowley pulled out slowly and thrust back in again. Aziraphale moaned in frustration while Crowley's eyelids fluttered from the grip around his shafts. Once thrust all the way in again, he responded with lust heavy in his voice, "How about a trade? I see if I can fuck you into an orgasm, then if you are able to get there, I'll rub your clit until you get another one? Seems like a win-win for a slut like yourself."

"Ugnh," Was Aziraphale's only response as Crowley started to fuck him with both cocks, slowly at first and then more urgently as he felt Aziraphale relaxed enough to handle the speed. Crowley began ravaging Aziraphale in a way the angel didn't even know was possible. It didn't take long for that first, unassisted orgasm to roll through Aziraphale, and as soon as Crowley felt the muscles rippling around him, his thumb was stroking over Aziraphale's clit and forcing not just one, but two more orgasms out of the angel.

The second and third orgasms were so sharp and nearly painful due to his muscles tightening around Crowley's dual erections, but the tightening of his cunt around the cocks only made them press into that place that made him come harder. It was a feedback loop of pleasure and pain sensation that lasted minutes and caused his mind to go black. It left him feeling totally spent. He felt Crowley licking his tears away when his mind returned to him. He lurched a little and made a surprised little squeak at Crowley's face being so close when the last he has been aware, it was nowhere near his own face. Aziraphale had cried without even being aware of it, and smiled softly at the demon so tenderly caring for him, and patiently waiting to continue. The laps of his tongue to clean his face of tears shifted into a myriad of kisses across his now damp skin.

"You okay there Angel? You came so hard I lost you for a few seconds." The demeaning nickname and callous tone fell away even as all of Crowley's gorgeous demonic features remained.

Aziraphale fervently moved his lips over to Crowley's to kiss him as his love for Crowley swelled immeasurably. He wished he could hug the demon, and rattled in his cuffs, gripping and loosening his hands into fists the air above him. Crowley heard the noise of the metal and reached up to entwine his fingers through Aziraphale's grasp as they kissed. The aftershocks from the last long string of orgasms were still rippling through him while they made out. Each one felt like a small, dull climax all on its own. He whined with frantic, terrible need and attempted to pull Crowley into him with his bound legs. Everything was too much and not enough, as Aziraphale had often experienced, but never quite as raw or intense as right now. Aziraphale truly wanted everything Crowley had to give him.

Aziraphale truly wanted to give Crowley everything he had to give.

The kiss told Crowley everything he needed to know, and the love and trust written across Aziraphale's face just before leaning in to initiate said kiss was so complex yet pure that he could have easily tempted any of the world's finest poets or writers to commit ink to page what could be seen there, and it would take years of their efforts to even scratch the surface. Inside him, the beast hissed that only Crowley would ever be able to see that look on Aziraphale's face. The thought spurred him back into action. Crowley pulled away from the kiss after a minute and hissed in Aziraphale's ear as the aftershocks of the knockout orgasms died down, "I'm going to let your limbs go now. I want to feel you struggle every moment that your cunt is getting claimed by me. Understood?"

All Aziraphale could do was nod against the chest of the demon that loomed over him. He heard Crowley snap twice. The first snap freed his arms and legs. The second forced an orgasm out of Aziraphale so there wasn't anything he could do but writhe in pleasure. Crowley had one hand moved to Aziraphale's hair, holding his head near the bed. The other was gripping and pulling at flesh, raking red lines with his nails. Whenever Aziraphale began to relax, the hand stopped cruelly raking lines into his skin and snapped to force another orgasm out of him. His hands clawed at Crowley's back, which was nearly entirely scaled at this point. Aziraphale couldn't have left marks with his nails there if he wanted to. His legs wrapped around Crowley like a lifeline. His thighs gripped Crowley with each orgasm. He felt his cunt throbbing around Crowley's cocks and some of the snap-forced orgasms bled into other ones, and just like before his orgasms seemed to all blend together as one convulsion pushed him into several more. If his body had been truly human he wasn't sure he would still be conscious, or even alive. He'd already passed out once. Surely normal humans couldn't sustain this amount of pressure. 

"Oh, fuck, Crowley. Please." Aziraphale pleaded, and for another time that night he was unsure if the please was for mercy or to be pushed even further. Aziraphale was fairly certain it wasn't his choice at this point, and he was so far beyond caring. 

Crowley hissed, "This pussy is mine Angel. You don't shift to it without me. You don't touch it without me. It's mine and mine alone. Understood?"

"Yes. Yes yes yes yesyesyes." Aziraphale hissed right back at the demon through another orgasm, this one given to him via Crowley's thumb returning to his clit as he made the declaration of his claim.

"Say it." Crowley gripped both of Aziraphale's legs, threw them over his shoulders and leaned forward, nearly bending Aziraphale in half and pushing his long, hard cocks in to reach new depths with the movement and position. 

"Oh- oh yes." Aziraphale's mind was running on thin ice. There truly wasn't much left of his sanity after so many orgasms and everything in his being was beyond exhausted, "It belongs to you. It's yours. Your pussy. Only you can put it there and I won't touch it without your permission. I promise."

Crowley snapped one last time and revelled in Aziraphale's final orgasm, which he had put enough extra intensity behind to cause a domino effect for his own release. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Aziraphale's neck as he finally reached his own climax. He growled in satisfaction, Aziraphale's flesh between his teeth as both of his cocks began to pulse with the force of his orgasm.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley as the demon growled with his release. Crowley almost seemed to ejaculate the demon right out of himself. His features shifted back to human as Aziraphale felt Crowley pulsing within him; the extra stretch of Crowley's second erection subsided as it faded away with his other demonic features, leaving Aziraphale feeling significantly less full. His own body was still twitching from the multitude of orgasms as Crowley had fully shifted back to be the man-shaped  [11]  demon Aziraphale loved so dearly. Crowley looked relaxed beyond measure for the first time since they had kissed in this flat just after the Armageddont. Together they collapsed on the bed, both beings fully exhausted and in need of recovery. 

Crowley pulled out of Aziraphale before cuddling up against him. The snake-like appearance may have faded but his instincts would always revel in the simple pleasure of being close to the plush warmth of Aziraphale's form. They both held on to each other and simply breathed for a long time. Crowley was fairly certain he dozed in and out of consciousness more than once. Aziraphale wasn't any more capable of retaining consciousness himself. Fingers trailed lightly over skin as they touched up, down and across each other's forms. Words hung in the air yet failed to reach any state of urgency dire enough to result in anything being said. They lay in silence and touch for over an hour, just marvelling in each other and everything that had just occurred.

It was Aziraphale who finally spoke. "I love you, Crowley."

"You're mine now forever, Angel. Thank you, Aziraphale, I love you." 

Nothing else needed to be said as they continued to embrace each other as exhaustion finally gripped them both firmly enough to sink their minds into the oblivion of rest.

* * *

**Footnotes**

[1] - or bless, depending on who you spoke to  [return]

[2] - Although they hadn't ever been overtly rough or kinky in the past, they were actually loud enough on one occasion to cause the little old lady who lived under Crowley to call the cops out of fear that he might be under duress or attack. All bouts of sexual activity of any kind between them was now accompanied with a noise dampening miracle to prevent any such events from reoccurring.  [return]

[3] - Much like the Bentley and Aziraphale's bookshop, many of Crowley's possessions actually have some form of intelligence or personality due to the sheer amount of time spent together and love and care poured into them. His bed shifted locations often based on Crowley's wants or needs. And his couch only appeared at all once it sensed guests were visiting or the TV was turned on.  [return]

[4] - He was a grower, not a shower, as they say. He certainly had to be in order to fit into those skin tight trousers without every moment of his life being a torturous, painful tease. Well, every moment that contained both the aforementioned trousers and him having any Effort to speak of at all, of course.  [return]

[5] - It was. Even though Aziraphale was certain Crowley knew what it was, his nervous instincts took comfort in explanation. He would have explained everything he knew and felt was possibly at all relevant had Crowley not stopped him.  [return]

[6] - The Bentley did in fact have a small cluster of James Bond bullet hole decals on the driver side window, on the small front portion of the window that can't roll down. He got them the only time he ever put fuel in the Bentley back in 1967. More than a handful of times the stickers had threatened to fall off due to age and every time they did, Crowley glared, and on one instance snarled them back into mint condition.  [return]

[7] - Neither of them needed air, but over 6000 years of being on a planet full of creatures that did often had the indirect effect of tricking it's ethereal and occult entities into believing they did as well; especially when all forms of media surrounding the act of kissing were created by oxygen dependant beings.  [return]

[8] - It happened to be part of a very drunk bet between him and Crowley several centuries years ago. Crowley had passed out shortly after and had never brought it up again, and truthfully Aziraphale had hoped the entire memory had been lost during the blackout.  [return]

[9] - It had positioned itself against the wall sometime earlier during the beating to give Crowley space. It knew it wasn't needed at the time.  [return]

[10] - Aziraphale had also miracled a small section of chairs into a bed for the duration of their stay, so they could properly cuddle through it all.  [return]

[11] - and occasionally woman shaped, although they'd yet to try that out  [return]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of yourselves and don't do what Aziraphale did here. Safewords are meant to be used and Aziraphale absolutely SHOULD have safeworded more than once in this encounter due to his emotional state.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter originally was just an excuse to balance the scales. 
> 
> Ultimately, I think it pulled together a lot of the loose ends of the emotional arcs.

Crowley woke slowly, shifting gently against Aziraphale. Crowley looked down at himself with his arms wrapped around Aziraphale. Arms, not coils, he smiled to himself. They had done it. Claiming Aziraphale worked. It was impossible to know for sure with just one night of sleep but Crowley felt an inner peace as he regained consciousness that had been missing for months. He drifted back off to sleep within a few minutes easily as he saw the angel had yet to reawaken. There was no need to rush back to reality. 

He felt Aziraphale's movements in the bed some time later and awoke with a smile. Aziraphale seemed equally relaxed and peaceful, although he made a glance cast down at their rather crusty and sticky bodies, which told Crowley it was time to wake up fully.

Crowley snapped his fingers and Aziraphale flinched, expecting another orgasm. Instead Aziraphale found the cuffs all unlocked in unison and moved to the bedside table before they could fall still on the mattress. Crowley laughed weakly at Aziraphale's reaction, opting to wave his hand to clear the mess from their bodies and shift Aziraphale back into having the cock they both knew and loved.

Aziraphale gave a small wiggle at the familiar sensation of having male parts again. He was the first to speak, "Well, I can't say I've forgotten what it's like to have an erection, but I  _ can _ say that I now  _ much _ better appreciate the perks of having the opposite equipment. That was enlightening on many mental, physical and spiritual levels, I think." He looked down at Crowley, "How are you dear? Do you think it helped?"

Crowley looked deep within himself. He found no locked box. Instead he found the serpent beast coiled on a flat, warm rock within a lush garden. For the first time he felt no fear looking at it. He felt no need to lock it away. Crowley felt able to coexist with the beast for the first time since he had Fallen. He knew it wouldn't be quite as simple as this, but instead of needing to hide or run, he felt empowered to express and deal.

"Hard to say. I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time though, and I didn't shift forms while I was asleep. I'd say that points to this helping and me being better. I don't think it's worse, for sure." Crowley said, slowly, "I really don't have to hide it, do I?"

"We are on our own side now, Crowley. You don't have to hide." Aziraphale confirmed with a hug around the lanky form beside him.

Relief flooded Crowley's entire being, "I don't think I have to fight it anymore." He felt on the verge of tears as the realization dawned on him and began to cement itself into his reality, "I was so terrified if I indulged it at all, it would take over and destroy you, Aziraphale. Totally gone. Nothing I could do to bring you back. No way to fix it."

"Crowley," Aziraphale lifted Crowley's face to meet his eyes. There was a softness in his expression that only caused Crowley's heart to ache more, "you really are a rubbish demon."

Crowley frowned and opened his mouth to reject the words and Aziraphale hushed him so he could continue, "But you are  _ my _ rubbish demon, Crowley. I don't think even the darkest parts of you would ever truly want to destroy anything. Abandoned sandcastles on the beach? Surely. Rotted plants? Occasionally. But actual lives? Never. I've never seen you ever display such cruelty, not unprovoked. There was never some dark monster in your soul. Humans and even Angels have hidden darker monsters than what you have in you."

Crowley looked conflicted. On one hand he knew what Aziraphale was saying was likely true, but on the other he had spent so long pretending to be a big nasty demon in order to protect himself from the bigger, nastier demons that he didn't know how to feel about beginning to admit that maybe that was all it was, a false belief and and an act to protect himself. 

Instinctively, he motioned over Aziraphale's body and tried to save face, "But look at yourself! My demonic side did this to you! It's not harmless. It wants to cause pain and fear and hopelessness." 

"It's not strong enough to take control of you, Crowley."

"What happens if one day this isn't enough for it?"

"Then we will cross that bridge then. You can chase down criminals or moonlight at a slaughterhouse, if you need to." Aziraphale sounded entirely sure of himself and completely unworried, "There's no need for you to be tearing yourself apart over a fear that may not ever come true."

Crowley visibly recoiled and made an incoherent mumble of consonants at the second idea Aziraphale suggested. He looked away, like he was going to be sick at the mere thought and couldn't quite get it out of his head. 

Aziraphale pulled him from his own mind by leaning in and kissing him so incredibly softly. The familiar taste of the demon was slightly different right now, more earthen than normal. As if the serpentine nature had incorporated itself within Crowley and was just there under the surface, ready to resurface at any moment. They were no longer two halves of the same being anymore. Crowley's eyes had some kind of need or want in them, but it wasn't the same as so many other times in the past.

"Your reaction to my suggestion is even more proof that you have nothing to be afraid of. What does seeing these marks on my body make you want to do, Crowley?" Aziraphale gave him a patient look, as if he were willing to give Crowley every second the demon truly needed to figure it out before expressing it.

A deep blush flushed Crowley's cheeks. He reached down gently to brush his fingers along Aziraphale's welt striped thigh. It took him several moments to lean in and kiss the bite wound on Aziraphale's shoulder from when he had orgasmed. As he pulled away, the wound was mostly healed. 

He knew Aziraphale could feel the healing warmth. Crowley leaned in and healed the love bites on Aziraphale's neck. Then he slinked down the bed and gave Aziraphale a sly smile before raking his fingers deeply across the welts.

Aziraphale gasped at the bright flash of pain surged through him. He reached out and tangled fingers in Crowley's hair but did nothing to stop the demon. Just as Crowley had applied the marks, he set about a ritual for removing them. With each stripe on Aziraphale's body, he ran a finger along its entire length, digging in painfully and making Aziraphale gasp, moan, and squirm. Then he would kiss the mark, healing it entirely in a surge of comforting warmth. Crowley healed one mark on each thigh in this way before looking up at Aziraphale, seeking permission with his yellow eyes.

"I want to worship every mark out of existence, Angel. To make us equals again." Crowley licked along one of the lines, causing slight pain at the pressure just before it too, vanished into clean, fresh healthy skin. Crowley gently nudged Aziraphale to urge the angel to flip over on to his belly. Aziraphale complied and rolled over to give Crowley access to the marks across his backside. 

Crowley was a little more creative in healing each mark here. Sometimes biting to cause a new mark over an existing one before healing them both. Sometimes licking and healing all at once. Sometimes simply kissing the mark away. Other times running or digging a finger into the mark before healing it with a softer brush of the hand or lips. 

When Crowley reached the marks on Aziraphale's ass, he took a few minutes to put his talented tongue to work teasing the soft ring of his ass while doing his best to distract Aziraphale with fingers running along painful welts, many of them being the doubled up strikes where Crowley had caned over existing welts.

"Please Crowley," Aziraphale begged him. Unlike earlier, he was sure exactly what he needed. Aziraphale needed more of whatever Crowley wanted to give him. He shifted towards the warm heat of Crowley's mouth and tongue. Aziraphale didn't have a care in the world for how they reached completion. Ever the hedonist, Aziraphale just knew he wanted more sensation. More everything.

In that moment, Crowley snapped and held a dark red toy in his hands. A plug, slightly wider than the light blue one he had placed inside Aziraphale's virgin pussy earlier on, or was it a new day now? How long had they slept? He supposed it was irrelevant. Aziraphale's ass was no virgin and Crowley knew exactly what his angel liked. The toy wasn't quite as wide or long as his own cock. Crowley still hadn't made up his mind if he wanted to fuck Aziraphale again, and he certainly wouldn't want to rob Aziraphale the pleasure of the size difference should be decide to. Crowley knew the plug would keep Aziraphale needy and wanting, and he was very much enjoying the pleasant struggles below him while he worked to heal Aziraphale of every mark from earlier. 

To be sure the plug wasn't forgotten in the mix of sensations Crowley intended to lavish across Aziraphale's ass, Crowley snapped his fingers and it began to vibrate. Aziraphale fell apart into a barely coherent mess of begging. His face was buried in his arms and the pillows on the bed and most of the words seemed to be missing syllables. Aziraphale didn't even have the sense to stick to one language. Crowley was certain he heard a mix of forgotten languages some scholars would have paid good money to hear spoken again.

Slowly, just as torturous as receiving the marks, although an entirely different breed of torture, Crowley healed each welt from Aziraphale's backside. Aziraphale was beginning to thrust his cock into the mattress beneath them by the time Crowley was done healing the wounds on his backside, a fact he announced not with words, but with a small burst of slaps to each ass cheek.  [1] 

And that humping the bed just wouldn't do. Crowley could easily let Aziraphale grind into the mattress only to remove his refractory period and keep him painfully hard even after he reached climax, but there was such a thing as too much of a good thing and he had already forced more orgasms out of Aziraphale's pussy than he had cared to count, so he figured leaving Aziraphale's cock teased and denied would be a wonderfully evil yet still completely satisfactory complement to his recently tortured and forced experiences.

Crowley flipped Aziraphale over and licked one single, teasing line up the fully hardened length of Aziraphale's cock. Aziraphale wasn't quite as long as Crowley, but what he lacked ever so slightly in length he made up for in girth. Crowley had always preferred the latter than the former; Aziraphale was as perfect as an artist's statue in that regard. 

Not wanting to give up the tease too soon, Crowley went back to his work of worshipping each and every welt from Aziraphale's skin. Aziraphale latched fingers in Crowley's fiery red locks, trying to convey his urgency through the strength of his grip. The vibrating plug was driving him crazy. The pain as Crowley reminded him of each and every mark only made his cock harder and want more desperately.

Crowley started with the marks near Aziraphale's knees and alternated between each leg was he worked his way upwards. These marks he was much more deliberate in removing. He wanted Aziraphale to anticipate every action this time instead of the impulsive, lustful randomness Crowley had used to work Aziraphale up while healing his backside. He ran one or two fingers across the entire welt, relishing Aziraphale's moans and twisting body beneath him. He would make sure his touch would press in painfully during at least one of the passes along each line. Then he would kiss the wound away. 

Occasionally Crowley would pause his actions just to watch Aziraphale rock his hips into the air, his slow gyrations fed into both his own and Crowley's arousal. Crowley felt his cock twitch, but he ignored it. This time wasn't about that. Each time Crowley paused, Aziraphale would soon look into his eyes, urging Crowley to continue with his eyes and slight raise of one brow that begged him silently into action.  [2]  Crowley did just as Aziraphale wanted, but began to speak as he finished erasing the last few marks from his skin.

"If someone had come up to me just after I met you on that garden wall, Angel, and told me one day I'd get my cock, hell,  _ both _ my cocks inside you, I'd have spent centuries fearing how it would come to pass. I'd have been sure you'd never want to give such a thing to a demon like me, and I'd have to truly tear it from you."

Fingers traced a new line. Aziraphale whimpered with anticipation. Fingers pressed in painfully, slowly dragging over the welt that currently held his attention. Aziraphale groaned, his voice full of unrelenting want while trying hard to stay still, his mind was eternally grateful that Crowley was so willing to grip into the flesh of his thighs or hips to still his movements. Crowley kissed along the now painfully throbbing line and miracled it out of existence. Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief followed by a keening noise of desire as he felt his cock beginning to seep precum; the first drop of which pressed against his stomach as his cock brushed against the skin there.

"Angel, if that same someone told me one day I'd find out you were an absolute masochist who only gets harder or wetter the more pain you feel, I'd have believed it was a joke, and a mean one at that."

Another welt was pressed into, kissed, and healed. Crowley was getting closer and closer to Aziraphale's cock and the angel's mind was absolutely consumed with need to have Crowley stop teasing him, but Aziraphale struggled and bucked and allowed Crowley to do exactly that. All Aziraphale could find the mind to do was plead frantically up until last mark was finally removed.

"Did you have any idea, Angel, how much you'd be turned on by this?" Crowley's mouth hovered over Aziraphale's hardened prick, his serpentine tongue flicked out and grazed over the slit, pulling precum into his mouth. The quick, light sensation drove Aziraphale mad. Crowley is quick to hold Aziraphale in place so he cannot move his hips.

"Oh Crowley! Please." He looked down into the fully yellow gaze between his legs. Aziraphale was so clouded with anticipation that he didn't answer the question. 

Crowley's tongue repeated the action, lapping at precum like it was morning dew on a leaf or a stray drop of precious honey freshly fallen from the hive, "I asked because I want to  _ know,  _ Angel. Tell me, or I'll just recuff you and let that toy vibrate all the seminal fluid right out of you. Drink it down just like this; drop by drop. Then I'll straddle you and fuck myself on your painfully hard cock and you won't even be able to orgasm. You'll be milked dry and desperate, but what you need won't even be possible."

Aziraphale's eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed and squeezing tight. He could feel every word floating through the air as Crowley spoke, each breath teasing his erection with warmth that he ached to be inside of. He reached down with his hands, trying to pull Crowley closer and finding himself unable to. Aziraphale was barely able to speak due to the foggy haze of need, let alone perform any miracles that might help him change the tides more in his favor.

Crowley actually saw Aziraphale's cock pulse and more precum bead to the surface. He allowed his tongue to flick out once more before continuing, "I'd stop time. I could keep you like that forever if I wanted to. My very own living fucking machine. You'd stay hard and wanting an orgasm so badly, but no amount of fucking or sucking would get you there. You want that, Angel? You'd have to beg me to unfreeze time or miracle that pesky refractory period away."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Please don't do that. Please!" 

"Just answer the question, then, Aziraphale. S'not that hard. Did you know how much of a pain slut you were?" His tongue flicked out again. Crowley could feel his own cock leaking onto his thighs as he knelt between the angel's legs. Aziraphale tasted so damn good. And even though he would absolutely enjoy lapping up Aziraphale's liquid denial drop by drop just as he had threatened, this was torture for him too. That didn't mean he wasn't very much enjoying the normally reserved angel writhing and straining in his hands, though; far from it. He straddled Aziraphale's thigh and ground his cock into the flesh there, still warm from being healed, a few times to display to Aziraphale how much he wanted to continue and was holding back for both of them. His expression was full of need as well, but his lips were curved just slightly in a way that showed his pleasure would absolutely wait until Aziraphale did was he was told.

Aziraphale blushed. Those blue eyes begged him silently one last time for mercy, but Crowley just flicked out his tongue yet again in response. After groaning at the quick brush right across his slit yet again, Aziraphale took a deep breath and responded with a tone of guilt and sadness, "Yes."

Crowley didn't give him any time to engage the negative emotions. He simply wrapped his tongue around Aziraphale's cock and plunged his mouth over it in one swift motion, taking Aziraphale in as deep as his mouth would spare. He pumped his head up and down slowly. Crowley's tongue did inhuman, demonically sinful things, twisting around the shaft and constricting rhythmically while his head bobbed up and down.

"Oh fuck. Yesssss. Finally. Oh that's exactly what I need," Aziraphale breathed relief and pleasure and love with every word. Crowley still held him firmly to the mattress but that didn't stop him from trying to roll his hips with the movements. 

It took a great deal of effort on Crowley's part, but he knew Aziraphale wouldn't last long if he continued at that pace. Crowley pulled away and Aziraphale begged him to continue, "Please don't stop. Oh my dear that's- that's not  _ fair _ ."

"Tell me how you knew, Angel." Crowley's tongue shifting to become more human before lapping up the saliva that had begun to pool around the base of Aziraphale's hardened length. Once he was satisfied with the clean-up he performed, he bent his head to tease and lick at Aziraphale's balls. 

It didn't take nearly as long for Aziraphale to give Crowley the information requested of him this time, "One of the Gentleman's clubs," he began before one of Crowley's hands moving from his hips to his cock caused him to groan, cutting off his own sentence midway, "one of the clubs was a kink gathering."

Crowley pulled away again, " _ What _ ?" A playful sneer made its way across his face, "Aziraphale, how  _ scandalousss _ of you. You really are a naughty angel!"

Aziraphale's fingers were still tangled in Crowley's hair. He tugged Crowley back towards his cock and was mildly surprised when the demon obliged, although he kept teasing with long laps of his tongue and hadn't returned to sucking Aziraphale just yet. Aziraphale continued, hoping it would get his cock inside that lush warmth sooner, "I never participated. I only ever watched, and I never gave myself any Effort, but I knew if I had, I'd have been tempted to enjoy myself."

"You never got thrown out? Those lot tend to get flighty if you never join in. They usually get worried that voyeurs might be spies. Blackmail isn't very sexy." 

Aziraphale blushed and looked away. He mumbled something under his breath so softly that Crowley had to play dirty. He plunged his mouth down over Aziraphale's cock for a blissful half handful of moments, long enough to pump his head two or three times before pulling away again. Crowley shut off the vibrating plug with a smirk, pretending it was the culprit and not Aziraphale's embarrassed mumbling. "What was that, Angel? Sorry. Couldn't hear you." 

"Ooooh please Crowl-" he started to beg just as Crowley pulled away. Crowley had heard him swear under his breath as he had teasingly asked the angel to repeat himself. Making Aziraphale swear and beg never ceased to be his favorite form of entertainment. 

Aziraphale took a big breath and repeated himself, "There may have been a time where a roomful of simply lovely lads and ladies happened to remember something that never," Aziraphale paused, clearly loathing having to admit this. His hands fidgeted in Crowley's hair nervously for a brief moment, but he was already committed so he finished his sentence regardless of his emotions, "actually happened."

"Satan in Hell. No way!" Crowley smiled incredulously, "You  _ tempted an entire room of people _ into believing you weren't just a voyeur?" 

Aziraphale got mildly huffy and defensive in that adorable way he was so good at doing when he was caught guilty but still believed he could reason a divine justification to his actions, "It wasn't really a  _ true temptation _ . I may have incited some lust into the crowd but it's not like they weren't going to be doing that themselves already!"

"Angel, you  _ fucked with their memories _ . That's tempting 101. I can pop down to Hell and grab you the pamphlet if you don't believe me." Crowley's eyes were full of love and amusement. His words may have been accusatory but his tone was positive and gently encouraging. 

"Alright, you are right. It's true. I tempted them! It's just- they were very lovely and I could feel how much they all loved each other. I wanted to be able to come back more and didn't want them to cast me away. Doing temptations for you during the Arrangement taught me that I was actually quite good at tempting and this one seemed mostly harmless." Aziraphale pouted slightly, "I never actually did anything with any of them. They believed I was taken, so to speak, so the more randy of the regulars stopped pursuing me and I got to continue enjoying watching and learning and basking in all their marvelously fetching love for each other."

It was clear from Aziraphale's voice that the angel was floundering and unsure what Crowley might make of the information. Crowley scooted up the bed over Aziraphale's body, covering the delightfully plush angel with his lithe form. Then he pulled Aziraphale into an embrace and shifted his head back just enough to kiss him. There was no control or power in the kiss. It was soft and gentle and loving, with undercurrents of lust and desire. He swayed his hips in such a way that Aziraphale's cock brushed against his own as Crowley straddled Aziraphale. He needed Aziraphale to know just how hard he was. Crowley knew Aziraphale had to feel the precum on his cock head as he rolled his hips and moaned into the kiss.

Crowley pulled away a minute or so after he felt Aziraphale finally let go of his anxiety and be loved by him. His voice was drenched in arousal when he spoke, "Aziraphale, I've never been more turned on or attracted to you in my entire life than right now. You love me even though I'm a rubbish demon, and I absolutely love you even though you're a naughty angel. Anything else you'd like to confess before I go back to devouring you?"

Aziraphale made a soft, nervous noise, but he nodded before speaking ever so softly, "Those fine people at the club would," he trailed off nervously before denying the need to say anything, "Actually, no. Never mind. It's not important." His gaze fell away from Crowley's face.

"Angel," Crowley slipped back down the bed and licked once at Aziraphale's tip, "Don't make me tease it out of you. You know I'll do it. Just say it." There was an audible intake of breath followed by a frustrated exhale from Aziraphale.

"Alright, fine," Aziraphale buried his face in his hands, utterly embarrassed as he said the words he had started to say, "We should go back sometime. To the club. Together. I'm sure they'd all love to meet you properly."

Crowley's brain short circuited. He made a sound that was definitely a garbled pile of nonsense no matter how many languages you were fluent in.  [3] 

Crowley was still giving him a confused look after a few seconds so Aziraphale kindly, albeit still quite nervously, spelled it out for him, "The world was probably ending. I couldn't give them memories that involved any of  _ them _ . That could get messy, with possibly having to cover my tracks or causing drama within in the ranks, so to speak. It's impossible to know everyone, after all. I needed to use someone nobody else knew. You were the first person who came to mind. And I didn't think there would ever  _ be _ an  _ Us _ , so I took some comfort in the idea that in this one little room, for one night and for anyone who cared to remember after that night, should I might return, there was. An Us, that is. Even if it wasn't true. Even if it was just a lie that only they got the blissful pleasure of believing they witnessed."

"Satan give me strength." Crowley couldn't contain the swell of emotions in his chest. He looked away from Aziraphale and closed his eyes tight, "Aziraphale, I take back everything I said before." Crowley paused and Aziraphale's stomach dropped. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He could have kept his mouth shut, but now here he was being dreadfully honest and paying the price.

Crowley broke the heavy silence between them, " _ Now _ I've never been more turned on or attracted to you in my entire life. I fucking love you, Aziraphale. Now,  _ you _ got to stop  _ my _ brain from functioning for a moment, so I believe it's my turn to return the favor." With those words said, Crowley slipped his lips back over Aziraphale's cock. 

The angel had softened a bit while he had begun to fret over upsetting Crowley, but with the air cleared and Crowley working his mouth over every sensitive spot Aziraphale's cock had, he didn't stay semi hard for long. The plug was rocked deliciously as Crowley's fingers played with it and Aziraphale sighed with the feeling of this arousal swiftly building once more.

Crowley felt Aziraphale take hold of his hair as he continued moving his mouth to pleasure the angel. Crowley pulled back so he could focus on that spot just below the head while one hand pumped along the length below his mouth. His other hand alternated between rocking the plug and massaging Aziraphale's balls.

As he worked, he felt Aziraphale's need slowly growing. Crowley became aware that Aziraphale's hands were much more insistent than usual. He gave in to their guidance, and it wasn't long before Aziraphale started to set the pace. Crowley clung his hands on Aziraphale's hips and allowed Aziraphale to move his head while he licked and sucked just the way he knew drove the angel crazy with passion.

Aziraphale had one hand in Crowley's hair and another wrapped around Crowley's neck, his thumb resting over the throat below it. Something shifted in his head. He was overcome by it, and he gave into it. Aziraphale pulled Crowley's head up off his cock. The hand that was on his throat pulled away long enough for him to snap his fingers next to Crowley's ear. A large, soft plush pillow appeared behind him and he scooted up the bed enough so he was laying reclined on the bed. He fully relaxed into the plush warmth and was supported enough that he could look down at Crowley and have just a bit better leverage than if he were totally flat. The hand returned to Crowley's neck, and he pulled Crowley down on his cock, sighing with satisfaction as he did so.

Crowley happily sunk his mouth down slowly as Aziraphale guided him to with a quiet delighted noise. Not having any gag reflex definitely helped both of them bring each other pleasure in this way but it especially helped Crowley, who always struggled slightly with Aziraphale's girth.  [4] 

He had yet to fully appreciate the shift in dynamic, but it didn't take much longer for him to realize it. Normally, Aziraphale had never been rough with him, but that was all about to change. Crowley's head was pulled back, then pushed down again, only this time the pressure to take more of Aziraphale's cock into him didn't relent once his thickness reached the back of Crowley's throat. It wasn't forceful, but it was insistent and left little room for Crowley to doubt what was happening.

Crowley hadn't ever really been pushed to take Aziraphale down his throat. Aziraphale would hit the back of his mouth and Crowley had never felt the need to push himself to go further. Of course, Aziraphale being about as threatening as a baby lamb, had never pressured Crowley to do anything in bed. He looked up into Aziraphale's eyes, his expression worried.

"Go on, be a dear and swallow me down properly. It may be a little painful at first and leave your throat sore but I promise to kiss it all better after I'm done." Aziraphale's tone was proper and firm, yet also strangely nurturing and gentle. Somehow, it left no room for Crowley to believe this was anything less than an order. And oh dear Satan in Hell did that not make Crowley even more painfully aroused than he already was. It might have made him shoot his load on the spot if he'd been touching himself or getting stroked at the time.

It was a stretch, and not an easy one. Crowley wasn't successful on the first attempt or the second one. He tried to simply brute force it and it didn't work. Aziraphale pulled him back a tad, cooed at him to relax, "Calm down, dear. You can take it. Just swallow and bear down. Don't think too much," then Aziraphale pressed Crowley down again. Finally, with much internal struggle Crowley forced himself to relax and swallow as directed, and he felt Aziraphale press his cock just ever so slightly into his mouth with his hips along with the pressure of his hand on Crowley's neck, pulling the demon onto himself.

Aziraphale's cock popped past the ring in the back of Crowley's mouth and entered his throat. It was sudden and had he actually needed to breathe Crowley absolutely would have become panicked as the press of the cock past that ring seemed to block his ability to breathe through his nose. Instinctively, he tried to pull his head back and free himself, but Aziraphale held him exactly where he was. Crowley was trapped there as long as Aziraphale held his head, and that idea probably shouldn't have made his cock drip onto his thighs, but it did. 

Aziraphale let out a satisfied sound before patting Crowley's hair gently, "Oh that's simply divine, dear boy.  _ Very _ good boy. I'm so proud of you."

Tears welled at the edges of Crowley's eyes. He honestly wasn't sure if it was from the praise, his emotions, or having his throat sting with the size of Aziraphale's girth being thrust into it as deep as it currently was. He let his eyes flutter closed and one of the tears fell down his cheek.

His head is pulled up and off the cock immediately. Aziraphale pulled Crowley up and hugs him close, "Oh my goodness Crowley I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I got swept up in the moment, and once all the marks were gone and my cock was in your mouth I had this primal instinct to just take control."

Crowley reached up and wiped the traitorous moisture off his face, "M'fine Angel."

"You had no way to even safeword with me shoved down your throat," Aziraphale held Crowley away so he could express himself with his eyes, "That was quite unfair of me, I'm afraid. Not to mention unsafe!"

Crowley snapped his fingers and his car keys were in his hands. He looped the keyring on to his middle finger of his left hand and grasped them in his enclosed fist. Then he opened his fingers and rattled the keys loudly before closing his fingers yet again and silencing the noise. "No noise, no problem, Angel. If you hear car keys," Crowley leaned in and kissed Aziraphale on the lips briefly for extra endearment, "then  _ you _ are going to fast for me, and it's time to slow down and talk."

Aziraphale gave Crowley a look of absolute bashful love, "Are you certain, dear?"

"Do ducks have ears?" Aziraphale responded to Crowley's odd question with only with a confused look. Crowley groaned in frustration and spelled it out for the angel. "Yes Aziraphale, I'm sure. You gave me the order to deepthroat your dick and I almost came without a hand on me."

Crowley couldn't help but fall in love with the precious smile Aziraphale had in reaction to something so incredibly filthy. The idea of Crowley reaching climax from his voice alone pleased something inside Aziraphale that the angel hadn't been previously aware of. Aziraphale wiggled a bit in excitement and joy at the notion.

Still, Aziraphale hesitated. This was something he had never believed would happen and part of his mind thought it best they wait for another time and talk it out. They'd only just finished something else rather serious and mind blowing, after all. His resolve to insist they wait started to crumble as Crowley looked up at him with eyes full of emotion and need.

His resolve to insist they wait shattered entirely when Crowley begged him, "Please, Aziraphale. I know you need it. You've never pushed me like that or spoken to me like that and it was hotter than Hellfire. And I think," Crowley looked away and took a deep breath before swallowing, then looking back into Aziraphale's eyes. His own were fully yellow again. Aziraphale watched Crowley struggle to say what they both knew was coming and unravel a bit at the edges with every word that left his lips, "I think I need it too. Me taking charge earlier? Great fun. Let's do it again sometime. But this? What you did just now? Fuck, Satan, Somebody. It felt right. You said it yourself yesterday, what if we claim each other? I had my turn, so now you've got the chance to take yours. Please, Angel. Don't make me beg. Or do? Fuck. Please, just- I don't know what else to say.  _ Please _ ?"

Aziraphale allowed his expression and tone to slip back into the mood that had previously snuck up on him. He pressed a single finger to Crowley's lips to silence his nervous ramblings before speaking.

"Well then," he settled back into the pillow behind himself on the bed, "I do believe I would like your throat around my cock then, and I'd like you to put it there yourself this time."

Crowley's pupils widened with lust and they exchanged a very brief glance with knowing, anticipatory grins, before Aziraphale raised his eyebrows ever so slightly to indicate he wasn't going to wait patiently forever. Crowley shifted down and took Aziraphale into his mouth and pushed until the head brushed against the back of his throat. He relaxed and swallowed and pushed until after a few moments of worry that he wouldn't be successful, the head slipped deeper and Crowley felt his own throat ripple around Aziraphale. 

Crowley felt a shiver run down his entire body. He really just did that. Aziraphale really just ordered him to do that, and now here he was, cock not just filling his mouth but filling his throat. All at once it felt like too much. The sensation of being so full, the painful stretch of it. The feeling of arousal so intense it seemed to add weight to the very air around them. Intensity alone made Crowley fight himself to not pull away. Holding himself in place as Aziraphale watched with a heady gaze was much more difficult than being held in place by the angel.

Normally he would take a deep breath to calm himself, but that option was right out. Crowley's serpentine eyes looked up at Aziraphale with a desperate edge to them. Thankfully Aziraphale was still Aziraphale even under the 'More Than Just A Bit Of A Bastard' dominant persona. His fingers were running gently across Crowley's face and through Crowley's red hair. Crowley did his best to try and nuzzle against the smooth hands that were drawing soothing lines across his skin, but there was only so much movement he was capable of while in such a position. Aziraphale let his touches become more firm as he saw the demon's need for comfort and affection surge along with his submission.

"Quite good for a start, dear boy. Now get your nose pressed right here," Aziraphale tapped the skin just above his prick, "I want you to take all of me."

Crowley's eyes widened and he gave a hopeless little whine of disbelief. He was still struggling not to pull back right away and now Aziraphale wanted him to go even deeper? Crowley struggled and wiggled around on the bed between Aziraphale's legs for a moment before realizing it really wasn't going to get any easier the longer he waited, so he began impaling himself even further in a slow but steady push.

He had more than one tear running down his face once he was done. He pressed his nose exactly where Aziraphale had tapped before and shifted his head a bit to try and open his throat better. Aziraphale made a sound that Crowley was certain the angel reserved for the final bites special meals at fine restaurants. It was a noise that was satisfaction, indulgence, and appreciation all rolled into one. 

Crowley wasn't prepared for Aziraphale to pull his face as close as it would go and roll his hips with the noise, but he probably should have been. His half hearted attempts to pull back and escape the movement were thwarted effortlessly with physical strength. In a normal situation, Crowley may have been on equal footing with Aziraphale as far as strength and powers go, but a great deal of that had to do with Crowley simply believing or imagining it to be true. It was exceptionally difficult to believe he could escape Aziraphale while he already had the angel's cock throbbing painfully in his mouth, so naturally he found all attempts to resist Aziraphale's control to be futile. 

Crowley had never felt like so much of an object while with Aziraphale, and the feeling combined with the unsuccessful escape attempt brought fresh tears from him. Crowley felt the tears being swept off his face gently even as he continued to pull away and free himself, "Such a sweet, helpless thing. I know it's not easy for you, but you aren't making it easier by fighting it. Just relax now, dear. Don't make me stop enjoying myself to punish you. You won't like it." 

The threat caused Crowley to feel his stomach roll with dread and he forced himself to still his movements and actively try to relax. Aziraphale immediately rewarded him with touch as soon as he no longer needed to hold Crowley's face as far onto his cock as it could go, "That's a good boy. You look magnificent like this, dear, and you feel quite splendid. I can feel every single twitch and sound, even the ones I can't even see or hear you make. I should have you keep my cock warmed and ready like this more often. It would be wonderful next time I have to do paperwork or make calls for the shop. Rather dreadful tasks, those are. This would solve the boredom issue entirely." 

Aziraphale shifts his hips slightly as he talks, unable to resist luxuriating in the exquisite sensations and reveling in each miniscule nuance. After a moment of coaxing and praising Crowley for obeying him, Aziraphale returned his hands to be much more controlling. One hand gripped firmly within Crowley's hair. Unlike before, the other hand gripped around the front of Crowley's throat. Aziraphale squeezed gently. Crowley could feel Aziraphale's cock down his throat from inside and out. He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head briefly at the very idea of such a thing. With the hand still pressed to his throat, Aziraphale pulled Crowley all the way off until just the tip of his cock was between his lips. Crowley tried to express his gratefulness for the break through the attention he was allowed to lavish there. Aziraphale didn't spare Crowley long. Moments later his head was moved down again, and this time Crowley surprised himself by sinking all the way down without a single pause in his guided descent.

"Oh yes. Yes, that's exactly what I was hoping for." Aziraphale practically purred as he moved the hand at Crowley's neck from feeling his own cock through Crowley's throat to instead being more guiding and forceful. He placed his fingers around the back of Crowley's neck and let his thumb linger across Crowley's throat so he could still feel how deep the demon was engulfing him.

"Now, as lovely as your mouth is, dear, I think I want you riding me so I can tease you better, and then I'll give us what we need after that. There's no rush; I am going to fuck your face first, though. I want you to miracle yourself a plug, smaller than me but enough to warm yourself up, and put that free hand of yours to work getting your ass ready for me while I enjoy myself."

Crowley was almost grateful for his mouth being full in that moment because he knew without a doubt that those words would have caused him to ungracefully respond with something along the lines of, 'nghguh' and he wasn't sure he would have been capable of anything more comprehensible if Aziraphale had ordered him to acknowledge the order before complying. Still fully impaled on Aziraphale's cock, Crowley snapped the fingers on his free hand and held up a black plug that appeared in his grasp to be certain it met Aziraphale's request sufficiently before using it. Aziraphale nodded in approval and thrusted his hips in slow, shallow thrusts as he waited for Crowley to impale himself with the toy. Crowley could only whinge nonverbally about his predicament, about to be filled at both ends and feeling once again overwhelmed. Aziraphale gasped as the sounds stimulated his erection deep within the demons throat. 

Crowley was not at all ready to have his face fucked so thoroughly once the plug was inside him. Aziraphale was kind enough to pull Crowley's face back and only fuck his face for some of the swifter moments, but distantly Crowley was amazed by the force he was being subjected to. Being maneuvered with such ease made his mind flood with all the moments Aziraphale had been so reserved and timid. All the careful, minute movements he usually employed with exacting care were being thrown out the window. Aziraphale wasn't a meek, chubby bookseller. Underneath his plush, inviting exterior was an angel just as capable of smiting Crowley where he stood, or in this case, knelt.

The thought of Aziraphale finally letting loose on Crowley after so many years of calculated kindness only made Crowley want to please the angel even more. He did his best to rotate and thrust the plug in his own ass but it was incredibly difficult to do so while being pulled off balance by the desperate, forceful thrusts past his lips. It didn't take long for Crowley to lose control entirely and just hold on to Aziraphale's body for dear life while the angel grunted above him between brutal thrusts. 

Aziraphale allowed his eyes to shut as he used Crowley's mouth. Distantly, some part of his mind was still listening for the rattle of the Bentley's keys, but the longer he continued chasing after his own pleasure without regarding Crowley's comfort and didn't hear the sound of the keys, the more empowered he felt to go rougher, more savage and visceral. If Aziraphale wanted attention at the tip of his cock, he'd move Crowley's head there and his grasp at Crowley's neck and in Crowley's hair would keep him there. If Aziraphale wanted Crowley choking over his entire length, he'd force Crowley's face all the way down instead. Crowley was powerless to affect how much cock was inside him at any moment, and Aziraphale occasionally breathed words of praise as he slid Crowley from tip to root over and over, slowly at first and eventually with wild abandon.

Crowley was languishing under Aziraphale's assault. The only control he had was to try and tempt Aziraphale into holding his face at the head of his cock, but no matter how much practiced efforts he showered over the head and shaft in the moments Aziraphale gave him the opportunity seemed to affect the pace of how he was being used. Despite his struggles he kept firm hold of the car keys and his own erection remained solid. He was unable to do much of anything to give his own cock any pleasure due to his kneeling position on the bed. Crowley tried and failed to hold back his small, frustrated noises. He reached back to play with the plug whenever Aziraphale wasn't thrusting so quickly and brutally that he felt the need to stabilize himself. 

Aziraphale clenched his own ass to feel the plug inside himself as he noticed Crowley preparing his ass as instructed. He debated removing his own plug just due to the appearance and concept of the plug being within him seeming just slightly submissive. However, the press it made within him was only adding to his pleasure, and Crowley didn't seem any less willing to listen to his orders while Aziraphale was still plugged, so the angel decided to leave it there. Perhaps he'd miracle it a little larger when he began fucking Crowley. Aziraphale never was one to deny himself more sensation or enjoyment in other areas of Earth's pleasures, and Crowley was always wonderfully encouraging of him, so appearances be damned, he supposed.

Oh, and how beautifully Crowley was obeying him. The feeling of power and control combined with Crowley's enduring surrender to Aziraphale despite the brutality of his actions was like a drug, total intoxication to a degree he'd never before experienced, and Aziraphale was more than indulgent with his alcohol throughout the millennia; he'd enjoyed the finest from every corner of the globe. This particular brand of drug left him craving more of Crowley's submission. He wanted Crowley to struggle, although not necessarily the same way it seemed Crowley had desired of Aziraphale. Aziraphale wanted Crowley to submit eagerly and push himself while suffering delicately. He had learned there was a time and place for brutality, but lavishing kindness in order to get the compliance he desired was just as, if not more effective, and entirely more his brand of control.

Aziraphale wasn't going to be able to enjoy this nearly as long as he had hoped, it was building much too quickly and he was at risk of tipping over the edge. He let out a somewhat strangled, disappointed sound as he took a deep breath and reminded himself that this would likely not be the last time they engaged with this kind of dynamic. Aziraphale eventually thrust deep once more and held Crowley there. Continuing to move Crowley's face would cause him to lose control and he wasn't ready to finish just yet. Most importantly, he didn't want Crowley to believe he was incapable of following up on his own words. He told Crowley that he would tease him while Crowley fucked himself on his cock next and that's exactly what he intended to do. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale's cock twitching on the edge of orgasm. He did his best to go entirely still, but couldn't help the few ripples of his throat as he tried not to choke on the saliva building in his mouth. He realized trying to swallow the excess spit was pointless as Aziraphale snapped his fingers to miracle a small tartan handkerchief to wipe Crowley's chin. And Crowley hadn't been aware he'd shed more tears until Aziraphale was wiping them away as well, but apparently being forced to deepthroat his angel and getting face fucked was what did it. He felt a little humiliated to be crying around his lovers cock, but Aziraphale didn't seem to mind. He simply vanished the handkerchief away and gave Crowley a few reassuring strokes through his hair before resting his hands there, "That's it, you did marvellously. I'm so pleased. I need a moment. Quietly service me as you like for now, but be gentle and don't get greedy. You won't like what I've planned for you if you get me off before I'm ready."

Crowley pulled his head back and swirled his tongue around once, grateful to be able to breathe again even though he knew his body didn't really need to. His throat throbbed and felt raw in the wake of Aziraphale's rough handling, a more than pleasant reminder of the experience. Crowley pulled himself off Aziraphale's cock so he could bend his head down and clean the small pools of saliva at the base before licking his way to the tip. He allowed his tongue to shift to be more serpent than human and Crowley sucked Aziraphale the way he knew they both liked. 

Aziraphale gave a pleased sigh as he relaxed into the pleasure being given to him; taking what you wanted was lovely but relaxing and enjoying was always Aziraphale's strong suit, "You know, dear boy, I'm afraid I wasn't entirely honest with you earlier." His voice sounded a little remorseful as he continued, "I did tempt that room at the club into believing they watched us play, and their club was the reason I believed I could enjoy pain, especially if it came from you. But I believe you may have jumped to an incorrect conclusion due to my own lack of description."

"Hmm?" Crowley pulled away with a confused frown, "What do y-"

Crowley found his head yanked up towards Aziraphale's face painfully before he could finish the sentence. He looked into the blue eyes in front of him that were totally ice cold, unimpressed and unamused. The warmth and love Crowley normally found there was terrifyingly absent. If he had more time to analyze why that turned him on, he might have begun questioning his sexuality. Thankfully, Aziraphale didn't leave him any time to question much of anything as he spoke in a dire tone.

"I believe your direct orders were to  _ quietly _ service me as you like, serpent. I apologize if perhaps it wasn't clear, but that does  _ not _ include conversation on your part. You have keys to rattle or safewords to utter if you must speak. Otherwise, if you are ordered to do something quietly I expect you to follow my direction and speak only when spoken to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, uh. Absolutely clear, uh, Sir?" 

"Mr. Fell," Aziraphale corrected. 

"Right," Crowley felt butterflies in his stomach at the idea of addressing Aziraphale by the name only humans ever used with the angel. It felt so distant and proprietary. Like this encounter was nothing but business meant to be sorted, dealt with, and moved past. Somehow the emotional distance was incredibly sexy, just as his orders and strict tone had caused Crowley's arousal to spike, this development only added to the thrill he was getting from obeying. Briefly, he thought for sure that this was going to cause him trouble in the future. He'd have to be sure he kept his cock absent whenever Aziraphale was conducting business deals or else he'd be dealing with hiding erections in the bookshop. "Absolutely clear Mr. Fell. Won't happen again, I promise."

Hearing Crowley call him by that name was pleasing beyond measure. It turned him on and made him want to do all sorts of unspeakable things to his demon. Aziraphale looked up and down Crowley briefly, debating how to proceed for a moment before speaking, still in a no-nonsense tone that would have made Crowley's believe his stomach, which was rolling in anticipation, was possessed by a demon if he had been anything other than a demon himself, "We'll go over more strict rules and punishments for unnecessary words some other time, but for now I'll simply advise you to keep your responses respectful and succinct. Brevity is the soul of wit, after all, my dear boy. You should know that. It wouldn't be a saying without your  _ demonic intervention _ , after all, would it?" Aziraphale had a reminiscing twinkle in his eyes and an expression of complete smugness as he caressed Crowley's face gently, the other hand still roughly in his hair. 

"No it wouldn't, Mr. Fell." Crowley couldn't help a smile of his own, and a very small amount of warmth returned to Aziraphale's eyes as they both looked back through time in their minds. Mr. Fell was still his Aziraphale, his Angel, even under whatever cold, uncaring exterior persona he might be pretending to be. This was still the angel who begged him wordlessly with his eyes to pull both the literal and figurative tragedy of a play from the grave.  [5] 

"So many good lines in that one, even if you never liked it. Not only that one is pertinent to this situation, either, 'I must be cruel only to be kind,' or 'That one may smile and smile and be a villain.' Both seem rather relevant, if you ask me," Aziraphale mused, thoughtfully, his gaze slipping upward as if reading the words from a scroll in the air above them. 

Crowley groaned, "Please, Mr. Fell. Really?" With his eyes Crowley tried very hard to convey the rest of the sentence he stopped himself from saying, which was something along the lines of, 'Shakespeare right now, in bed? Are you trying to torture me?'

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Aziraphale let out a short laugh and his smug expression shifted into a full mischievous grin, but he dropped the quotes there and continued with a more serious tone yet again. Aziraphale paused just after the movement, smiling sweetly, still stroking Crowley's face tenderly. The tone clashed with the movements and made Crowley's stomach twist yet again, "I don't believe anything I just said required your response but I'm feeling generous so I am going to let you off easy for now. One blow seems fair, but first I'd like your ass split open by my cock." 

Aziraphale continued to give Crowley a prideful smile while tugging on his hair to urge him up the bed. Crowley was completely unused to Aziraphale using this sort of filthy language, even in all the times they had made love. It made Crowley hotter and more turned on with each dirty thing Aziraphale uttered, and Aziraphale had not failed to notice this fact. The shiver down the demon's spine was a treat to behold, so Aziraphale made his next words even more vile, just to tease the demon, "There you go, perfect. Come up in my lap. Straddle me and ditch that plug. I want you to place my cock against your warmed up little fuck hole and wait patiently for the order to lower yourself."

Crowley whimpered, and allowed himself to be shifted up the bed to straddle the angel. He hastily pulled the plug from his ass with a slicked pop and tossed it to the floor. Crowley positioned himself just so, lining his body up to take Aziraphale into him and felt his stomach twist when his gaze returned to meet Aziraphale's own. Aziraphale gave him a stern warning look before slowly, pointedly, looking over at the plug that had been discarded without care or thought, then back to Crowley. Crowley's heart sank and he quickly snapped his fingers to shift the plug from the floor to the nightstand. He gave Aziraphale a sheepish grin, hoping it wasn't too little, too late. Crowley rolled his hips in the air once, letting the tip of Aziraphale's cock really feel him move, to try and show just how much he wanted Aziraphale inside him. He hoped his mistake would be overlooked.

"In the future, you'll be mindful to not litter while you are serving me, serpent. Consider yourself lucky. I won't be adding to your punishment tally for that, since you were so quick to fix it and I had failed to be precise with my orders," Crowley visibly sighed in relief at Aziraphale's words. The next things Aziraphale uttered caused Crowley's stomach to roll in aroused, nervous anticipation. Satan, where had the angel learned to be so damn suave and dominant?

"But I will be adding a second strike to your punishment for yet again going against your orders, serpent," Aziraphale shook his head in mild disappointment, "Rocking your hips is hardly waiting patiently for the order to impale yourself, now is it?"

"Ughk, ffff-haa," Crowley groaned. He almost said the word 'fuck' in frustration but managed to think better of himself before he completed the word. He shut his eyes, too embarrassed to continue looking at Aziraphale in the wake of his error. He felt his cheeks flush red and part of him wanted to slither off and find a nice crevasse to hide away in.

Aziraphale was more than satisfied with the response and simply pointed to Crowley's left hand containing the car keys. "I have no further plans for your mouth, dear. Your safeword will do if you need something I'm not aware of," Aziraphale gave his own cock a few pulls with his free hand that wasn't still loosely gripping Crowley's hair. He waited patiently for Crowley to gather his wits, reopen his eyes and connect the dots. 

Crowley took a few laboured breaths full of anticipation and arousal before he opened his eyes and understood what Aziraphale meant him to do. In an attempt to recover some of his pride, he made a show of licking his lips and giving Aziraphale a sexy, seductive smile as he dramatically tossed the Bentley's keys over his shoulder and snapped the car keys back to their spot in his desk drawer all with the same hand before the keys hit the ground. Aziraphale had been clear he didn't appreciate Crowley making a mess of their surroundings, but if the keys never actually hit the ground then there was hardly anything for Aziraphale to be mad at, right? Nothing in the terms were stopping him from acting careless and following orders with style.

The look on Aziraphale's face was one of utter delight for a glimpse of a second that Crowley wouldn't have been able to see it if he was human. He feigned indignation at Crowley's mildly defiant, and absolutely smart-ass actions, "Why, you wiley thing you! Get your ass down on my cock so I can punish you." His voice was brimming with amusement but there was still a dark streak within the way he said the words which kept Crowley focused and feeling a bit off center from his normal self. Aziraphale stroked himself before shifting his dick into position for Crowley to follow his order. As Aziraphale pulled his hand away, his cock was covered in fine coating of lubricant.

There was a moment of anticipation between them as Crowley braced himself with hands placed on Aziraphale's chest. Both angel and demon gasped out in unison as Crowley lowered himself. Crowley was never fully ready for just how much of a stretch Aziraphale was to take inside him. Just as deepthroating Aziraphale had left his throat mildly sore and raw, his cock made Crowley's ass feel stretched just a tad painfully, enough to fuel his arousal rather than cause it to flag. The feeling was overwhelming and simultaneously not enough at the same time. Being filled by Aziraphale always made him feel wanton and keening for more. It made him want every bit of Aziraphale's attention and love. For once he seemed he was going to be getting that, but not in the way Crowley had ever dared to dream of wanting before. 

Aziraphale held Crowley away from himself by the hair. He felt Crowley trying to lean into him and embrace him. Crowley was foundering for more touch to anchor himself and Aziraphale intended to make that feeling worse before he let it get better. "That's it dear, that's perfect. I love just how tight you are for me. I'd like to punish you now while you are still adapting, so compose yourself, please. No wiggling your sexy, tempting hips around to make it feel better for you or distract me, or I'll add to your tally. Just sit on my cock and feel me inside you. Let it remind you who belongs to whom, yes?" 

Aziraphale switched his grip on Crowley's hair to his left hand and stroked gently across Crowley's left cheek. He tapped his hand there gently two times and then rubbed a few circles there, a motion that might have been reassuring to Crowley if he wasn't positive that it was meant to intimidate him, "Right here, I think. You'll get two. Both punishments for not following your directions and both will be warning for what's to come if you continue to act poorly."

Oh, there was that feeling again, Crowley felt like he could hear a pin drop and twang off the sexual tension in the air. He made another aroused noise as he nodded and closed his eyes. The motion was mostly halted by the grip in his hair but he knew Aziraphale could feel the attempt at movement for what it was. He couldn't bear to look at Aziraphale's face. Crowley hoped it would happen quickly, get it over and done with so Aziraphale would let him move his hips. The sooner he was forgiven and could start moving, the sooner Aziraphale's cock would shift from intense and overwhelming to pleasurably full and satisfying.

"Ah, ah, ah, No need to be coy. Look at me, dear boy," Aziraphale's voice was mildly disapproving. Yellow eyes opened with the command and gazed at him. The timidness he saw within those slitted orbs made his stomach do backflips in anticipation. What an expression. So precious, so vulnerable, yet so deliciously obedient in spite of whatever emotions were running amok through his being. Aziraphale wanted to pull him in for an embrace but he knew this moment required a different brand of love, "Tell me why you felt the need to look away, dear."

"Embarrasssed. I disssappointed you." Crowley was reduced to hissing his words out.

Aziraphale gave a soft, amused huff and he responded warmly, "You've done nothing of the sort." When Crowley seemed confused rather than relieved, Aziraphale clarified in an equally gentle way, as if explaining something to a child, "I can hardly expect perfection from you so soon. But at the same time, you must understand the boundaries. And if I let you get away with infractions, you'll have no reason to respect them. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Fell." Saying it still made Crowley's stomach flutter. The effect is similar for Aziraphale, who feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in excitement. 

"Excellent. Now take a deep breath in and out. Look me in the eyes." His hand was rubbing circles on Crowley's cheek again. It made Crowley's skin there come to life and wake up with the attention, almost at if Aziraphale was trying to get Crowley to hurt more.

Crowley did as he was told. He wished he had something to hold on to, but since he didn't he settled for gripping his hands into tight fists. Nails dug into his palms but even that wasn't enough to distract him from what he knew was going to happen next. Once he finished exhaling, Aziraphale pulled his hand away from Crowley's cheek and returned it with a force that might have given him whiplash if Aziraphale didn't have a hold of his head by Crowley's hair, preventing his head from turning with the impact. 

"Nhgk- ahn- haah" Crowley made three distinct noises. One as he saw the palm headed towards his face. One as the blow landed. And the final one a few seconds after the impact had sunk in and his body fully registered the sting and the throb it left in the wake of the abrupt smack. Emotions flushed through Crowley's eyes through that rush of time; resignation, fear, pain, and now there was something pleading within them.

The angel was beaming with pride. The pure positive energy that Crowley felt radiating from the angel in these moments just after being struck by Aziraphale was unbelievably sexy. He risked a curious glance downward and saw he remained solidly erect; a drop of precum glinted in the light. Aziraphale's cock was still filling Crowley's ass, he could feel his asshole flexing and unflexing in reaction to being slapped. Although the fresh pain on his face made it incredibly difficult to tell if the stretch down below was still painful or not, Crowley at the very least could tell he still felt incredibly full, so Aziraphale was likely just as hard within him, if not harder.

Crowley felt something inside him unhinge; the slap made him needy and put him into an even deeper submissive headspace. If he wasn't being held in place, he would have been nuzzling against Aziraphale in any way he could. The thought of nuzzling Aziraphale with his still pained face sent a bolt of desire straight through him. He strained not to rock his hips even though everything within Crowley told him to do so. 

Aziraphale had told him not to. Aziraphale told him to feel how it felt and think about who owned who. Aziraphale owned him. Sure, they may have been words to play up the dirty talk and tone of the scene, but deep down Crowley's heart swelled at the idea. He had always done his best to please Aziraphale, so in some very real sense Crowley had been owned by Aziraphale for centuries. Having it acknowledged in some way sent shivers down Crowley's spine.

Crowley flexed his thighs as hard as he could to hold himself in place and not move. He breathed and panted, his hands raked across Aziraphale's body in desperation, trying to find something to latch onto and finding nothing. Simply feeling Aziraphale's cock in his ass, Aziraphale's hand firmly latched in Crowley's hair, and the sting of Aziraphale's palm still prickling the skin of his cheeks, made Crowley feel as if his entire body was thrumming with his heartbeat.

And there was the glory of the angel who caused him to feel it all, right below him and so tantalizingly close, but Aziraphale held Crowley upright, away from the warmth of his body and embrace. Aziraphale was looking at him so warmly, Crowley was having trouble not closing his eyes from the overwhelming amount of feelings and sensations tugging at him from all sides. 

Aziraphale reached to touch Crowley's cheek and began rubbing circles again while he spoke, "Very good. That's one. One more and you are forgiven. Another deep breath in and out, dear. Watch my face."

The breath Crowley took was hitched and sporadic. He watched Aziraphale's face and found calm control there. It was so unlike the brand of dominance his demonic energy caused within himself. Aziraphale's dominance pulled from pride and love, while Crowley's own pulled from desire; desire to claim and desire to both witness and cause his prey to struggle. How had Crowley spent so long looking at those eyes and never seen Aziraphale's own desire for the same things his demonic self craved?

Aziraphale saw Crowley's submission and he himself couldn't believe he had held back for so long. They both needed this so badly and how long had they both tried to ignore it? Aziraphale had spent far too long knowing exactly what Crowley needed from him and had denied it. If the world hadn't almost ended, would they still be stuck in that infernal dance of desire and denial? Aziraphale smiled to himself and at the demon; this was a new dance of desire and denial now and it was infinitely more enjoyable. Certainly it was more direct.

Crowley began to exhale with just as many stops and starts as the inhale had suffered and Aziraphale let the hand teasing Crowley's cheek pull back, ready to be brought down with strength and precision that would leave his own flesh tingling. He felt Crowley go nearly fully limp in preparation to be struck. Heavens, it was breathtaking to both see and feel the trust and love pouring off this stunning creature he had once thought incapable of such things. 

A stunning creature who writhed with the impact of his palm so deliciously that Aziraphale couldn't hold himself back from rocking his hips a little into the feeling as Crowley tensed around his cock. He watched Crowley's eyes shut after the strike had landed and then opened and searched out Aziraphale's gaze. Crowley had such emotion running rampant across this features. Aziraphale fought to keep his own expression calm and appraising, as if judging contestants in a competition and not wanting to give away his thoughts for who should win. There was a glint of appreciation there, but that was as deep as he allowed his outer warmth to show, despite feeling as if he could fill entire oceans with his love for the demon.

Crowley dared to speak without direction due to the swell of emotions within him. The words did not come close to expressing himself but he hoped they would be appreciated even if he knew they would absolutely fall short of conveying enough of what he felt to facilitate anything close to understanding. The mix of feelings was simply too expansive, not unlike the vastness of the stars he once created long ago, "Thank you Mr. Fell!"

He saw only love in Aziraphale's now considerably softer, adoring gaze, after those words. Aziraphale patted the side of Crowley's face that was still warm and reddened with residual pain. He leaned in and kissed Crowley on the mouth, then on each cheek, ending on the one he had struck. Aziraphale had not expected such a breathtaking response and it made his heart soar, the floodgates opened and the warmth returned to his expression in a rush. He made sure Crowley knew it by speaking as sweetly as he could, "You are most welcome my dear boy. Now. You may move. Slowly. I don't want either of us to come yet," Aziraphale slapped Crowley's thigh in warning before reaching around to grip Crowley by the ass. Using his newfound grip and the existing one in Crowley's hair, Aziraphale lifted Crowley up until only the tip of his cock was still inside the demon. Then he forced Crowley down onto himself again, a display meant to show Crowley exactly who could be in charge at any moment, should he decide to remove Crowley's active role in the situation. Crowley bit back a moan as Aziraphale spoke, "I'll fuck you until my release when I think you are good and ready, and not a moment sooner. Until then, you'll keep me hard and interested, won't you boy?" 

"Yes Mr. Fell." 

Aziraphale opened the hand that had been clenched tightly in Crowley's hair in order to release the demon and give him the freedom to return to his orders. Crowley surged forward over Aziraphale. All the gratefulness, love, and other mix of emotions that swirled within him were poured into his task. Crowley gave in to his initial desire to nuzzle against Aziraphale with his face, the pain from his cheek making him groan heavy with arousal. He nuzzled and pressed gentle kisses across Aziraphale's body while slowly rolling his hips and occasionally lifting and lowering himself, the movement was quick to aid him in allowing his body to adjust to the size of the intrusion. Finally, he could take the edge off being filled so completely with Aziraphale's cock.

"That's better." Aziraphale gave a small pleased shift against the pillow. He ran his hands possessively across Crowley's body, appreciating the efforts Crowley was making to show his love several times before continuing, "You see, I believe you may have been mistaken. Never once in that club was I thinking about receiving, and nobody left with the impression I was a bottom."

Crowley made another aroused whine as Aziraphale gripped his hair. He looked up at Aziraphale, slightly concerned that maybe he missed an order while enjoying his task a tad too much. He continued to roll his hips gently while looking at Aziraphale with open, pleading eyes.

"Would you like to know the memory I gave them?" Aziraphale asked softly as looked down at Crowley with a relaxed smile, but Crowley could feel an undertone of potential danger with the words.

"Yes, please, Mr. Fell." Crowley's voice was timid and respectful. Not a word spared. Aziraphale hummed in appreciation and ran hands over Crowley once more, encouraging the response and hoping to condition the demon to continue paying attention and following his lead.

"Ride me so that I can play with you while I tell you all the details. It will be important that you remember it. You made quite the impression, my boy. I'm sure at least one person will comment on it should we decide to attend sometime in the future."

Crowley shifted his body to be more upright, lamenting the longing distance it precipitated. His hard cock was now more exposed between them. Aziraphale reached down and stroked it as if it were his own, and smiled as the contact made Crowley pull his lower lip under one of his fangs, biting into himself gently to contain a noise. Aziraphale reached up with his other hand to cup Crowley's chin and leaned in to kiss right over the spot Crowley was worrying between his teeth.

"You arrived not long after I did. I had told everyone that my slave would be joining us. You came in, stripped naked and kneeled in front of me, kissed each of my shoes, then you used your sweet, talented mouth on my cock. You didn't demand a single ounce of my attention while I finished up chatting with some friends and new acquaintances. They were all very impressed with how well mannered you were," Aziraphale leaned back and continued teasing Crowley, his thumb gliding effortlessly over the slit covered in precum, silently begging Aziraphale for more, as he told the story of the encounter they never truly shared.

"Then I stood up and took you over to a big metal pole. I attached your collar and left handcuff to it. You were to tease yourself for me, and beg for me to fuck you. I attached wooden clips all over your skin while you begged so politely. You weren't to stop even if I denied you," Aziraphale removed his hand from Crowley's dick and motioned that Crowley should take over, "Tease yourself for me. Stop if you are going to come, then resume once you can. I don't want to hear any begging from you yet. It will only interrupt my story. Understood?"

Crowley gently took himself between his fingertips and stroked his cock slowly in time with the rocking of his hips. He took a single, wavering breath before responding, "Yes, Mr. Fell." Just saying it made him want to come, but he wouldn't dare until he'd been told to.

Aziraphale petted him and smiled lovingly at his eager obedience, "There's a good boy." He snapped his fingers and a small tin of black wooden clothespins appeared on the bed beside them. Aziraphale began attaching them to Crowley's skin one by one, Crowley was watching eagerly and intently the entire time. A few of them caused him to suck in air through his teeth, gritting through the pain. 

The ones on his nipples especially made Crowley hold back noises rather unsuccessfully, he ended up whining softly, which Aziraphale gently chided him over, "Really now? This is nothing. Hush. You are fine." To be extra mean, Aziraphale had snapped his fingers to summon two small rubber bands. He added one to one of the clips on Crowley's nipples, increasing the pressure there significantly, which nearly made the demon beg for mercy, but there was something else under the look of hurt betrayal and desire for mercy. It almost looked angry or conflicted over the emotion.

"Do you have something you'd like to say to me, serpent?" Aziraphale asked with a single raised brow as he saw the hesitant look in Crowley's eyes. For a short bit, Crowley almost appeared to be willing to challenge Aziraphale. Something about the added pain on his sensitive nipple had triggered something within Crowley. Aziraphale could see the war waging inside Crowley's mind through his face, which shifted ever so slightly as the demon appeared to be weighing his options. Then, just as quickly as the defiance had appeared, Crowley blinked and it was gone.

Crowley looked away, trying to appease Aziraphale with submission, "No, Mr. Fell."

"Are you going to give me that look again when I add the other rubber band?"

"No, Mr. Fell." He shook his head, still looking away.

Aziraphale grabbed his chin and forced Crowley to look at him, "See to it that you don't, serpent. If you need further restraints because you cannot control your own impulses to fight me, we will use them until they are no longer necessary. Do you need restraints?"

"No, Mr. Fell. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Then get your hand back on your dick, tease yourself, and let me finish what I've started, hm?" Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's hands which had fallen limply to his side and placed it on Crowley's cock, pumping along with him for a few strokes before seemingly confident that Crowley would continue without his assistance. He paused to see if Crowley was going to respond to him, and when it was clear the demon had slipped back into nonverbal submission, Aziraphale picked up the rubber band from the bed. The second rubber band was placed over the empty clothespin on Crowley's other nipple just as the first had been. Then, Aziraphale tightened both rubber bands one extra twist; a small punishment befitting the miniscule outburst.

Crowley hissed in agony, but didn't stop touching himself or give Aziraphale any look other than urgent discomfort, which passed swiftly as his body adjusted to the new sensation of the woods biting into his sensitive flesh. Eventually the clothespins were attached down his chest and abdomen in what ended up being four distinct lines. Crowley had to still his movements several times to allow Aziraphale to work as he intended. Crowley continued to tease himself and resumed moving his hips, trying to be mindful of the clips as he did so. 

Aziraphale resumed telling his story, "Once I had you covered in clips, just like these ones," He flicked both of the clothespins on Crowley's nipples to add emphasis, leaning in to whisper the end of the sentence, "I pulled out a whip and knocked each one to the floor, one by one."

Crowley pulled his hand away from his cock, let his head fall back to look at the ceiling and moaned, trembling on the edge of an orgasm he knew he wasn't permitted to have. Aziraphale wasn't kind. He delighted in Crowley restraining himself and grabbed hold of a clip in each hand and pulled, being sure to grasp the clips in such a way that they weren't opened in the slightest as he pulled them off Crowley's body. 

The clips pinched terribly as they were removed. Crowley's eyes snapped to meet Aziraphale's, his expression was that of betrayal. He wanted so badly to beg, or say anything at all, but Mr. Fell's orders had been clear and he had no intention of inviting another slap to his face. All he had was his eyes, so he tried his best to speak through them. Part of his mind was mindful to not allow any defiance into his expressions. It was difficult. Being unrestrained and so able to fight back or stop the pain be was receiving, but forced by verbal commands alone to accept what was being done was far from easy. Some part of his body or mind wanted to rebel and the easiest way for him to do that was with his face. But Mr. Fell had ordered otherwise, so Crowley breathed through the pain and did everything in his power to allow himself to submit completely just as it was expected of him.

Aziraphale just looked amused and gave Crowley a look that he'd sworn was a mimicry of the look Crowley himself would give his plants when they refused to grow properly, "You are lucky I'm enjoying you on my cock tonight. Some other time we'll recreate it all more accurately," He gave Crowley a cheeky wink, then the angel pulled his cock out a fraction of an inch before thrusting back up into the demon again. Aziraphale soon began flicking the clips off with his fingers instead of using a whip. Crowley wasn't convinced having them flicked off wasn't the more torturous option between the two methods. At least the whip would likely get most of the clips off in one lash; whereas flicking seemed to require multiple attempts, many of which left the clips attached by the smallest amount of skin which was incredibly painful. Aziraphale, on the other hand, seemed to be deliberately restraining himself in order to lengthen the process and make Crowley squirm.

Crowley continued teasing himself throughout the process. The two of them fell into a pattern. Crowley would get himself close and pull his hand away to prevent his own climax, and Aziraphale would distract his trembling form from orgasm with the pain of the clips being removed from his body in utterly mean, terrible, wonderfully devastating ways. Flicking them, pulling at one end so they didn't open as they were removed, twisting them off, grasping to increase the pressure while pulling them off, pulling them so they were only partially removed and intensely more pinching and painful and leaving them that way until Crowley practically squealed in pain. And the entire time he was impaled on Aziraphale's hard cock. And his own erection was slowly seeping precum. And Aziraphale's voice was gentle and dismissive in a way that only made Crowley's face flushed with humiliation and desire. In a way that made Crowley want to fight back but found himself resisting his own urges to please the cruel angel he found himself completely in awe of.

Eventually they were down to the last two clips; the ones attached to Crowley's nipples. Aziraphale flicked them and twisted them gently as he concluded the story, "Once all the clips are off your body, I cuffed your other hand to the pole and fucked you right there in front of the entire room. You thanked me for using you and begged me for release. I wasn't feeling pulled one way or the other, so I left it up to our audience if you should get what you were begging for."

Crowley groaned at that. Humans were terrible. There was no way he was going to get to orgasm. What if Aziraphale stayed accurate to that part of the story now? That thought ironically made Crowley need to pull his hand away yet again, denying himself another orgasm. He was beginning to worry he'd not be able to have one after all, not just due to accuracy to the temptation vision, but due to his very corporation feeling unable to release after so many denied attempts. Aziraphale laughed more with his belly than his throat, the sound was nearly imperceptible but Crowley recognized the ripple of muscles under the softness of his form for what it was.

"I think that response is accurate. You don't need me to tell you what they chose, do you?"

"No, Mr. Fell." 

"I didn't think so. Regardless, we cleaned up and left together soon after, I couldn't have you running off and wanking yourself into oblivion after your fate had been decided, after all. I changed my appearance and slipped back in the club to enjoy all the stories they swapped of our scene and ask everyone what I had missed." Aziraphale smiled fondly at the memory while he twisted and flicked the clothespins a few times to keep Crowley engaged, "Once these are removed, I'm going to play with your nipples while they are sensitive. You are going to keep your hand on your cock the entire time, and you are going to do whatever you need to, to prevent your orgasms, without removing your hand. Then I am going to lift you off my cock, and you are going to press your face against the mattress, knees on the bed and your ass in the air. I want your arms behind your back, wrists crossed. Understood?"

The keening whine that Crowley heard was his own and he hadn't been aware he was making it until he was forced to stop making it in order to reply, "Yes, Mr. Fell." His hand returned to teasing himself, but not without another small sound of defeat escaping has throat.

"Very good!" Aziraphale beamed and the genuine eagerness of the expression sent a shiver down Crowley's spine and made his ass clench almost painfully around the cock inside him. Before his body had stilled is reactions to Aziraphale's orders, the first clip was yanked off his nipple and Crowley shouted until Aziraphale kissed him. He whimpered into the kiss as Aziraphale pinched and rubbed the abused, sensitive flesh as the blood returned. Crowley had to still the moments of his hand and squeeze his own cock almost painfully to prevent his orgasm. It would have been so much easier if he'd been allowed to remove his hand, but he had to resort to self inflicted pain on his most sensitive of places to follow the orders he'd been given. 

Aziraphale hummed in delight as he pulled away from the kiss and looked down to see what Crowley had to resort to doing, "Oh, you poor thing. That must be rather unpleasant. Best get this other clip over and done with swiftly, yes?"

Crowley nodded, but had already returned to stroking himself by the time Aziraphale was done playing with his first freshly abused nipple. The second clip was pulled off and Crowley was able to grit his teeth through the initial removal, but Aziraphale playing with the abused nub had still been able to draw shallow pants of air from him. When Crowley was able to keep stroking his cock through the entire second clip being removed and the torture that followed, Aziraphale pouted. He leaned forward and licked the second nipple with his tongue, sucking and licking until he felt Crowley trembling from holding back this climax once more.

Aziraphale didn't give Crowley any time to wind down from the denial. He lifted the demon off his cock and watched with pleasure as Crowley struggled to get into position. The moment he was as Aziraphale had directed, the angel was on top of him. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's wrists crossed at his lower back in one hand and a painful grip on his hips with the other. Aziraphale thrust his cock inside Crowley and began fucking the demon ruthlessly.

Despite his better judgement, Crowley cried out, "Thank you Mr. Fell. Oh Mr. Fell, that feels so good. Please, can I come, Mr. Fell?" He was hoping sticking to the accuracy of the story would earn him enough points to change Aziraphale's thoughts on him getting to have an orgasm.

The hand on his hip released its grip and smacked his thigh, "Don't think I don't know what you are doing, serpent." Aziraphale snapped his fingers to make the plug in his own ass just a little bigger and give it a nice extra weight that he knew would help him over the edge as he was forced to clench around it a little more. The extra size made him roll his eyes in pleasure; the plug shifted within him just right as he thrust into Crowley, and Crowley may have struggled to hold back an orgasm had he known what just occurred.

Crowley couldn't help but notice the words from Aziraphale contained no demand for him to stop begging, so he continued, "Please, Mr. Fell. Please touch me, or let me touch myself. Please let me come. I obeyed. What can I do? I'll do anything."

Aziraphale's brutal pace in thrusts slowed. The words that came out of Aziraphale's mouth next were not at all what he was expecting, "You are fortunate that I have more mercy than humans do. They weren't going to give you any opportunity to orgasm but I will. Compliment yourself for being good."

"Ngh- wha?" Crowley strained to look over his shoulder at Aziraphale, who was grinning smugly down at him.

"You heard me. Praise yourself for being good. Tell me about all the sweet, blessed, un-demonic things you do in secret."

Crowley growled out the defense he'd always done when Aziraphale had ever tread across this ground in the past, "I'm a demon. I'm not good. I'm evil. I'm despicable, and unforgivable."

Aziraphale interrupted Crowley, "A demon who seems rather intent to get fucked by an angel, then left wanting. How unfortunate. If you want to continue to disobey, I can just gag you and praise you myself. Then I'll have my orgasm in peace, and when I'm done I'll cuff you to the bed, then wrap your cock in ice packs," Aziraphale leaned over Crowley and whispered into his ear, his face close enough that Crowley could feel the warmth of Aziraphale's breath on his skin, "I think I could be convinced to repeat events in similar fashion to today until you are willing to meet my requirements for your orgasm. Maybe tomorrow you'll change your mind, or the next day, perhaps?"

Crowley groaned into the mattress, "I can't, Mr. Fell."

"I don't believe that, dear. Does it physically pain you to praise yourself? Will it cause you to discorporate?"

"No, Mr. Fell."

"You'll grasp your cock so hard it prevents an orgasm in order to follow my orders," Aziraphale thrust a few times with extra force to make his point, "Yet resist an order of praising yourself for the opportunity to orgasm. Seems like an odd way to draw the lines in the sand, dear, especially when  _ you _ were the one to say you'd do  _ anything _ ."

"Mr. Fell, please." Crowley begged as Aziraphale shifted to be more upright and continued the pace of his movements so that he'd soon be able to reach his own climax.

"Are you going to praise yourself?" Aziraphale paused yet again and Crowley shifted on the bed to try and keep the motion going, fucking himself on Aziraphale's cock.

"No, Mr. Fell. I can't." He hid his face in the sheets and wished his hands were free to better accomplish the task.

The thrusting resumed yet again and Aziraphale's tone remained unimpressed and dismissive, "The only thing you can't, is orgasm, dear. And that's your own doing. You have the keys. Use them. If you aren't going to follow my orders, it's best you keep quiet now. I'm going to fuck you until I get mine. You've got until I orgasm to do what you need to do for yours."

Crowley moaned into the sheets and rocked his hips. He tried to remove his hand from Aziraphale's grasp and found himself unable to. Aziraphale made a noise of pleasure and continued his efforts. Then, with an innocent hum, he reached around and began stroking Crowley's dripping cock.

The noise Crowley made was pure anguish and confusion, he tried to wiggle out of Aziraphale's grasp and was unable to, "M-mr. Fell?" The inflection in his voice made it clear the name was a question.

"It's just more pleasing for me, this way, dear. You are still forbidden to come. Let me know if you are close. I'm sure being denied some more will make your ass tighten,  _ just _ right and then this torture can be over with for you, hm?" How entirely unfair. Crowley thrust his hips in a frenzy. He wanted more pleasure but knew he could only have so much. It was torture. Aziraphale groaned as Crowley began to much more actively participate in getting fucked, including rhythmic tightening of his ass as the demon tried to do anything at his disposal to avoid orgasm.

Then, in the most delightful, heartbroken, despairing voice Crowley sputtered out, "I'm a good demon! Mr. Fell, please- I'm gonna- I can't."

Aziraphale removed his hand from Crowley's cock and ran fingers through the demon's hair while he slowed his thrusts to a halt, "Very good boy, telling me how close you are," He stroked down Crowley's back and across his shoulders, the muscles there were taught and trembling. It wasn't clear if it was from his emotions or from the denial, "That's it, you are okay. I won't let you come without permission. Continue."

Crowley looked back up at Aziraphale with utter dismay across his features, "Mr. Fell, I said I was good!" He wiggled his hips and moaned, closing his eyes and fighting back tears, "Please?"

"One single, generic line hardly counts, dear. You are going to need to try harder than that." 

Crowley shook his head, his left cheek brushing against the sheets feeling raw from the slaps from before, "I can't, Mr. Fell."

"Oh? Is that so?" Aziraphale gripped Crowley's cock yet again and resumed thrusting to find his own release, "Shame."

Crowley quickly found himself on the edge of orgasm yet again. He made another half-hearted attempt, "Mr. Fell, I'm close. Please! I'm a good demon who cares about Earth and life."

"And?" Aziraphale clearly wanted more. The angel's hand was hovering so close to his dick that Crowley could feel it, but he couldn't make himself say anything else. It appeared that Aziraphale was going to continue the same cycle until Crowley relented, and it was tearing him apart.

Crowley found himself getting pumped while fucked yet again and Aziraphale was clearly on the edge of orgasm this time himself from the pace of his thrusts and sounds he was making. Crowley knew he wouldn't get another chance. 

He broke down and begged exactly how Aziraphale wanted him to.

"Mr. Fell, I am a rubbish demon. I'm kind and gentle with children. I sometimes wish my true form was more cuddly so they wouldn't be afraid of me. I'd be much more encouraged to be in my true form if so many humans didn't find me frightening. When I see children lose helium balloons I miracle weights at the end of the string so it doesn't fly away. I save roadkill on the side of the road. The exact opposite of what a big bad demon should do because I'm not actually a big bad demon at all. I'm just bad at being a demon. A gentle, kind, nice, demon."

"And? What else?"

Once Crowley had started it, it was far easier for him to continue, "I hit a deer once while driving the Bentley for a mission in the countryside and had nightmares and couldn't drive for a month, even though I healed it. After I shred my plants in the disposal I take the empty pot outside, miracle it all better and replant them in well-tended human gardens that I admire. The disposal bit is just a mind game to scare them, I could never really kill my plants. I love so many different silly human things and sometimes when I was sent to do temptations I'd find some brilliant human whinging about how not-brilliant they are and I'd use my powers of temptation to get them to create more brilliant work and tempt others to really enjoy it so they'd feel inspired to not give up and keep making cool shit."

Aziraphale began slowly stroking Crowley once more, encouraging him, "Good boy. Just a bit more."

Crowley finished his rambling of his good deeds with the heaviest ammo he could dig up, "I once met this one beautiful, attractive creature. And he seemed so conflicted with everything, but was able to enjoy certain things like food or music or drinks. I fell in love with him, and I spent the next six thousand years being as kind, and encouraging, and gentle as I could with him. I went out of my way to get him gifts I thought he'd like, and never once obtained any of the gifts in a way he'd disapprove of. I made time and excuses to be around him. I never once believed he truly gave a single damn about me, and even if he didn't, I'd still be loving him from a distance. Until one day it looked like we might lose each other, so I helped him stop the world from ending. And then I found he was willing to love me, and he was able to see that deep down I was really a good person. A good demon. The worst at being an actual demon, but the first to save the world. The first to love humans and the things they create, and the earth both them and I call home, and one sodding ridiculously sexy angel, even if that angel might be a bit more bastardly demonic than I am, sometimes, and deep down if I'm honest, I'm a little envious about it. But it makes me who I am to be less of a bastard than the only creature I've ever truly wanted to love me in return. I just want to love him and encourage him to be whatever makes him happy, because I know that's all he wants too."

Aziraphale looked stunned. His hand had stopped moving. He gave Crowley a look of absolute endearment and love. Crowley blushed, rolled his hips and added, "And I really do love when he's being bastardly, but I'd very much like that bastard of an angel to let us both have orgasms now. Please, Mr. Fell?"

He didn't have the heart in him to be even slightly upset by being called a bastard. It was clearly a term of affection and not one of disrespect. Aziraphale gave Crowley a soft smile, "Of course, dear," He began to fuck Crowley with a rhythm that he knew would send them both over the edge, "I want you to come with me. Orgasm whenever you like."

Crowley tipped over the edge first, which was only fair considering how many times he had been forced to the edge of orgasm that night, "Oh fuck. Thank you Mr. Fell!" He groaned out as he felt his cock throb with release within Aziraphale's grasp, releasing his load onto his hand and onto the sheets below them.

Aziraphale quickly followed suit as Crowley's convulsions and thanking him using that name dragged the angel to follow the demon in finding his own release. He flopped forward on to Crowley, who found comfort in the weight of Aziraphale on his back as he collapsed on the bed and rode out the muscle twitches that wracked his body post-climax. Aziraphale's arms wrapped around Crowley's thin frame as he pulled them to spoon on their sides and kissed the shoulders and bare neck earnestly.

His fevered affection soon died down and he slipped his cock free of Crowley's ass before snapping his fingers to miracle the mess clean. Aziraphale held Crowley in contented satisfaction until he felt Crowley trembling again. He spun Crowley around in his arms to find the demon burying his face in Aziraphale's shoulder, face awash with tears.

"Crowley dear! What's wrong?" He tried to get Crowley to look at him and the demon just clenched to his body tighter.

"I just love you Aziraphale. That's all." He held Aziraphale against himself and let more years fall from his eyes, "Thank you for loving me back. I'll be the nicest damn demon forever, all for you, just please don't stop loving me."

Aziraphale held Crowley through the sobs, "Crowley, I think perhaps you are mistaken about something." That made Crowley look up at Aziraphale, worried and questioning, before Aziraphale finished the thought, "You seem to think I only love you because you are good in order to show me how much you love me, and believe me when I say I absolutely do love that about you. But I think that means you might also believe that without me, you'd be something else."

Crowley slowly nodded, "Well yeah, without you, I'd just be a demon. I'd be all the things I pretended to be just to make Hell happy."

"I don't believe that, Crowley. You'd still be you. You'd still love animals and humans. That's why I've always said that  _ deep down,  _ you truly are a good person. It was never just for me. Your kindness is part of your  _ true colors _ Crowley, not an act. You never meant to Fall. And to me, Crowley, your Fall was never meant to punish you."

Crowley still looked hesitant and confused, "what do you mean?"

"I suppose we'll never truly know why. But I like to believe you Falling was all part of the Ineffable Plan. That makes the reason you Fell sort of ineffable as well, but I don't think we'd have met, if you never Fell. There aren't many angels stationed on Earth, after all. And that might mean the war happened after all. I wouldn't have been able to stop it without you. I would have just followed orders and done my job, heaven forbid. In a sense, you yourself and your Falling are all Ineffable in their own ways, I think."

For the first time Crowley didn't hate the word. "Sorry." He murmured softly, burying his face yet again.

"Why are you apologizing, love?"

"We just had this mind-blowing hot sex. And I'm ruining it by being me." Crowley heaved a great, despondent sigh. 

"You've done nothing of the sort, dear." Aziraphale tightened his arms around Crowley's shoulders, trying to comfort the demon as best as he could, "Do you have any idea why I have wanted to dominate you? Why I had you say those things about yourself?"

Crowley was deathly still in his arms for several seconds before very slowly shaking his head, admitting he wasn't sure. Aziraphale encouraged him to look into his kind eyes once more, and he did so. 

Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the forehead before explaining, "For centuries you've been under the orders of others who have only pushed you to do things you truly don't  _ want _ to do. When I take control, I want you to feel like you can actually be safe to be you. I want you to get orders you may find difficult, but that you genuinely  _ want _ to follow, and I think deep down that's what you've truly wanted for a long time. Orders from someone who will let you be you and love you just for staying true to yourself and trying. And you did so well saying all those things about yourself! I know it wasn't easy for you."

Tears welled up in Crowley's eyes yet again and he snuggled back up to Aziraphale's warm, inviting body once again, "Thank you Aziraphale. I think you might be right. It's a lot to process though."

"We've all the time in the world, dear."

"I suppose we do, Angel." Crowley was quiet while they held each other. His urgent grip relaxed slowly and eventually the two of them were petting and stroking down each other's bodies. After several minutes of silence, Crowley asked timidly, "Hey Angel?"

"Yes dear?"

"You know I read some of those human books. On kink and stuff," Crowley paused and looked away for a moment, taking a breath before looking back at Aziraphale, "And I wanted to ask something."

Aziraphale thought perhaps Crowley was going to ask about something they had done or perhaps suggest something they could try and found himself a bit worried that the demon was going to go overboard. Aziraphale didn't want to have to decline more fun but he found it hard to believe he'd be able to do a third scene so close to two others that were so intense, "Of course, what is it?"

"One of the books talked about the importance of aftercare. I think I'm still feeling a bit submissive, especially after crying. Do you think we could, maybe, preen together?"

"Our wings?" Aziraphale was certain his expression was that of shock. This hadn't been at all what Aziraphale had been expecting and it made him fall in love with Crowley all over again.

"Yeah, nevermind it's a stupid idea. What was I thinking? Touching someone else's wings is forbidden. I can't believe I would ever suggest something so disgusting. Forget I mentioned it," Crowley backpedaled before Aziraphale's expression even had the time to soften with his emotions.

"No dear, that's not it at all! I would  _ love _ to preen together. That sounds  _ lovely _ ." Aziraphale opened his wings and Crowley sat up in bed, eager and wide eyed. He still didn't dare reach out and touch until Aziraphale grabbed his hand and placed it between his feathers. Softer than the angel's hair, softer than anything Crowley had ever felt before. His pupils widened and he slithered under Aziraphale's wings to get to his back, then tenderly reached out once again to smooth his thin, nimble fingers between the alabaster, downy softness of Aziraphale's feathers. The touch made Aziraphale twitch involuntarily at first, since his own hand wasn't part of the sensation this time, but he soon relaxed into the contact.

Crowley started with the scapulars and marginal coverts at the base of the wing before working his way out to the alula and down across the secondaries before finishing off arranging the primaries. Any broken or loose feathers were pulled and set aside on the bed before moving to the other wing. When he was finished with the backs of Aziraphale's wings, he manifested his own and took a deep breath in and out before turning around and relaxing into Aziraphale returning the favor by running his hands through the dark onyx plumage of Crowley's wings.

Neither said much beyond hushed apologies for unintended pain, which was merely a formality. They both had done this for themselves more than enough times that they knew what to expect. The added dimension of caring for each other and not having to bend awkwardly to reach the outer scapulars was quite a blissful concept to them both. 

Once the backs of their wings were preened, they sat facing each other and leaning on each other, shoulders pressed together, and worked on preening the inner feathers. This process was far, far better than alone, as they often turned to kiss each other, or simply hold their faces close and enjoy the sensation of fingers brushing through hair or feathers, or both. They spoke in hushed whispers of love to each other, and lost track of the time to memorize every feather and muscle they could touch. Eventually, they swapped sides to do the opposite wing and repeat the slow, loving process all over again.

"I don't think any angel has ever preened a demons wings before." Aziraphale mused, his voice sounding distant as if lost in thought.

"You said you owned me, before, so I figured I'd give you the chance to love all of me, like you've seemed so intent to do recently." Crowley replied without malice or humor. His voice was entirely sincere despite the words referencing Aziraphale's own from other occasions, "I don't think any demon has ever preened an angels wings before."

"Well, now that you've claimed me, it seems only fitting. We own each other now. The preening should be mutual, I think." Aziraphale said matter of factly, turning to kiss Crowley's shoulder as he finished the thought, his hands still running through the dark onyx feathers.

Crowley pressed his lips to the top ridge of the wing in front of him, "We really do own each other now. Our Own Side, Angel."

"And if we're on Our Own Side, I believe that precludes mutual preening from being forbidden, since this is far too lovely to be taboo for Our Own Side, don't you think?" Aziraphale had a positively mischievous look to his eyes.

"We get to make rules for Our Own Side, Angel. Seems only right." Crowley nodded solemnly.

"Let this be one of the first then. Mutual preening is a completely acceptable bonding, grooming, or aftercare activity." Aziraphale was completely adorable, shaking just slightly with his joy, like the angel couldn't hold it in. The emotion had to be expressed through a brief wiggle, "Any objections?"

"None at all, Angel." Crowley drawled, pulling Aziraphale's face towards his own for a kiss. Their wings folded around each other, combined with their arms wrapped as they were it was like a multi-layer embrace. The sensation of their wings touching was nearly electric. Demonic and Angelic energies overlapping created a burst of energy not too dissimilar to holding two small magnets together so they both repelled and attracted at the same time. They didn't explode and it didn't hurt. If anything it felt like a pleasant energy that left them feeling relaxed and ultra aware of their surroundings and even more aware of each other. When they pulled away from the kiss, Crowley breathed out against Aziraphale's neck, pressing a kiss there, "I love you Aziraphale."

Aziraphale hummed through the kiss and responded in kind, "I love you, Crowley." Together, they fell back into the bed, a cuddled messy jumble of feathers and limbs not in the least bit concerned with untangling itself for a good long while. Cuddling on the bed with their wings out like this would necessitate more preening, and neither of them minded in the slightest. Any excuse to spend more time like this, kissing, touching, laughing, and loving, was well worth it.

Eventually they'd come to the realization that they didn't need excuses anymore, but not all healing happens in equal strides. For now, a delightful excuse was no harm at all.

  
  


* * *

**Footnotes**

[1] - Nothing to leave any new marks, but nobody said he couldn't leave the angels cheeks blushing red from a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain.  [return]

[2] - If Crowley didn't have infinite money, this look could have easily driven him into bankruptcy through the millennia just through invitations for pastries alone, forget how in the red that hypothetical account would be thanks to restaurant meals or alcohol.  [return]

[3] - Crowley was naturally curious and a pursuer of knowledge, but as far as language mastery went he always tended to stick to the major ones. He could have learned more of them if he didn't love napping as much as he did. Aziraphale, on the other hand, was only aware of a select few ancient dialects he hadn't perfected and the tribes and various people who used them were simply too scattered, remote, and briefly existing for the angel to become fluent in all of them even without sleep. The noise Crowley made sounded similar to an old language he couldn't quite recall the name of at that moment. The translation would have been, "thats not enough trees and/or plants." Crowley could have been making a joke about not being under the influence of enough naturally hallucinogenic substances, but Aziraphale doubted it.  [return]

[4] - Between the two of them, Aziraphale had always been the king of deepthroating and Crowley was the one letting his serpentine tongue do most of the work. One might think it would be the other way around, due to snakes being so well known for unhinging their jaws, but it didn't quite work that way when it came to the art of sucking cock with a mostly human corporation.  [return]

[5] - Crowley had wished for years that he hadn't cheated on the coin toss and just gone to Edinburgh. It was going to land on Heads, and it was an absolute headache making that awful, unfunny play a success; much more trouble than a couple of Hellish and Heavenly assignments. Aziraphale was well aware of this, of course, so his choice to quote Hamlet here was one hundred percent him holding up a flag that said, 'I'm an utter bastard. Love me, foul fiend!' And of course Crowley was powerless to do anything else.  [return]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads and comments! Not sure if I'm going to write more Good Omens but depending on the feedback I get I can certainly be convinced!
> 
> Big thanks to my good friend Istas for getting the footnotes and italics working! Wouldn't be as nice without her!


End file.
